Last Sacrifice
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Rose Hathaway is on trial for the murder of queen Tatiana. From behind bars, how can she fulfill Tatiana's last wish to find the missing Dragomir? Rose will have to journey far and wide, and it's no easy task. Then again, is anything truly easy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfiction. If I get good reviews, I have other chapters that are ready to be posted and I'm currently working on more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It all belongs to the extremely talented Richelle Mead. I only own the plot and any characters I come up with.**

-Sarah

**Chapter One: Broken**

Fear. Anguish. Hopelessness.

_They execute traitors. _Abe's words rang loud and clear in my head.

I was lonely. There was no denying that fact. Too bad I'm stupid and choose not to let any of the people I care about in to see me. I didn't want them to see me like this. I saw the list in my head . . .

_Vasilisa Dragomir._

_Christian Ozera._

_Adrian Ivashkov._

_Eddie Castile._

_Mia Rinaldi._

I would've also wrote the name _Dimitri Belikov _if I thought that there was even a chance he'd visit. _I've given up on you. Love fades. Mine has. _Those words continually torchered me. It was as if each little letter had sharp edges. They just cut me over and over again.

In spite of those extremely harsh words, I knew -or maybe it was simply wishful thinking on my part- that somewhere deep in his heart, he still loved me. If he didn't love me, he wouldn't have defended me like he had at the cafe. He wouldn't have tried to single-handedly take out the entire Royal Guard so they wouldn't take me. We rarely ever needed words to convey our thoughts to eachother; that day, his eyes seemed to say that he wouldn't stop fighting until he was completely unconscious.

I thought about the late Queen's note. I felt like it was burning a hole in my jeans pocket. _Who could I tell?_ Abe? Could I trust him with this secret? Maybe . . . but that was an issue for later.

I was so deep in thought that i hadn't noticed the two people standing outside my prison cell until one of them cleared their throat and broke me out of my reverie. I figured it was just Abe, coming to discuss the trial. But when I looked up, my heart stopped beating momentarily. It was as if my thoughts were calling to him. Because standing outside of my cell were Mikhail and . . . **Dimitri**.

At the sight of him, a thousand memories flooded into my head. The day we met. Practicing fighting. The many times his strong arms carried me to the school infirmary in one of the many times that I've been injured. The day he found me in Spokane. And finally . . . the cabin. Seeing him now, he took my breath away. That shoulder length brown hair hanging loose around his face. The intoxicating scent of his aftershave. Those deep brown eyes that I could get lost in . . . he was breathtaking. The way he stared at me with such concern made me feel warm inside.

"Roza . . ." was all he said.

"Hey Comrade, what brings you here to my lovely prison cell?" someone's sick sense of humor landed me in the cell that Dimitri had been in not too long ago.

He smiled at the old nickname. "I came to see if you were okay. How are you?" he asked.

_Better now that you're here, _I thought. Instead, I simply replied, "Well seeing as I'm in a prison cell for a murder I didn't commit, not very good." I gave him a small smile, surprise to see him smile back.

"Could we have a little privacy?" he asked to my guards. He shot a pleading look at Mikhail, who then sighed.

"We'll be down the hall." replied Mikhail. "You have 15 minutes."

"Thank you Mikhail." said Dimitri. He then turned back to me after the guards were out of hearing distance.

"Rose . . . Stop acting like this isn't a big deal." I looked at him, shock written all over my face.

"Can you really see through me that well Comrade?" I asked in a small voice.

"I guess I just know you." he replied with a little chuckle. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. I was on the verge of tears. He could see it too.

"Roza? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"I'm scared . . ." I replied in a broken whisper.

"What are you scared of?" he asked.

Thats when I lost it. "I . . . Don't . . . Want . . . To . . . Die . . ." I choked out between sobs. I walked up to the bars and reached his arms in to encircle me with them. I felt so weak to be crying but I couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. He didn't seem to look at me as a weak person in that moment. He looked at me with . . . love? It seemed too good to be true. I managed to gain a little control over that sobs that shook my entire body.

I peeked up at his face again. I was probably going to regret asking this, but I needed to know. "Dimitri? I have a question." I managed to say.

"What is it Roza?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Do you love me?" I whispered. I tensed myself for the answer I was sure I was going to get. It would probably include him pulling away from me.

He exhaled slowly. "Yes Roza, I do love you. More than you'll ever know. But I'm not good enough for you. I look at you and see all the horrible things I did to you . . ." he trailed off. His expression was pained, but at least he didn't let go of me. However, it didn't stop the uncontrollable sobs from erupting again.

"Oh Roza . . . Please don't cry. I can't bear it." he said, his voice giving away to the pain inside of him.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry C-c-c-c-comrad-d-d-de." I mumbled. At that moment, Mikhail returned.

"I'm so so sorry but you have to leave now Dimitri. Your time is up." he stated.

"Don't worry Roza. I'll take care of everything." Dimitri said, pain replaced by determination. I crawled back to my cot, rolled up into a ball and with each step he took down that hall, my heart ripped into a million pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter two! Thank you to my 3 reviewers! Especially to Rosebelikov101 and AngelxofxShadows! You guys made my day! And if there's ever a delay in adding chapters, it's because my computer is stupid and takes forever to work so please bear with me. Who knows? Maybe I'll post two chapters tonight! Well I'm boring so enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah . . .**

-Sarah

**Chapter Two: Bittersweet**

**Lissa's POV**

It was like an alarm clock in my brain set to go off at regular intervals. _Rose, Rose, Rose . . ._ It never ceased.

"Stop worrying about her, Liss. There's nothing you can do." God he was good. He knew my face too well.

"Stop worrying about her?" I exploded. "I can't! She's my _best friend._ I can't not worry, Christian!" I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh Liss . . . Please don't cry. This is badass Rose Hathaway we're talking about. She's tough. Hell, she's the toughest person I know. I'm sure she's fine. Nothing can break her spirit." he replied.

"Well I can't know that for sure. I haven't seen her since the hearing two days ago and she won't let anyone in to visit!" I screeched. How could Rose be so selfish? I **needed** to see her. I had to make sure she was okay. I felt the tears leaking from my eyes traveling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them.

"She must have a good reason, Liss. She wouldn't keep you out for a stupid reason." he said.

"I just wish I could go see her . . ." I said. Just then, there was three knocks on my door. I got up to answer it, wiping the tears from my eyes. I opened the door and saw a very determined looking Dimitri standing in the hall. I wonder what thats all about?

"Hello Princess. Lord Ozera." he said. "Could I please come in?"

"On one condition: you call me Lissa. Not Princess, not Vasilisa, just Lissa. L-I-S-S-A. And don't call him Lord Ozera." I snorted.

"Very well Lissa and Christian." he smirked.

"What brings you here Dimitri?" I asked.

"Well . . . I was just down to see Rose and-" I cut him off.

"You saw Rose? Is she accepting visitors now?" I asked him excitedly. Hope surged in me.

"I'm sorry Lissa but no. I wasn't on her list of people to be kept away." he replied apologetically. I felt as if I'd just been slapped in the face. I opened my mouth to demand why he could see Rose and I couldn't, but Christian spoke before I could say anything.

"How is she?" asked Christian.

"Not so good. She broke down crying saying how scared she was to be sentenced to death. It hurt so much to see her in so much pain." his voice faltered. I felt so bad for Rose! She doesn't deserve this.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked.

"She asked me if I loved her." he replied.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

Dimitri sighed. "I told her that I did but I wasn't good enough for her and I told her that everytime I looked at her, it reminded me of what I did to her." he grimaced at the memory. "She cried even more and I couldn't even stay long enough to comfort her because my time was up." he said.

"Oh my God . . . Poor Rose! She rarely ever cries so this must be really bad." Christian responded.

"We need to get her out of there. She's miserable and I can't take seeing her in that much pain." Dimitri declared. So, I guess we were on the same page.

"We'll need help from friends to get her out . . ." I said.

"Okay . . . Eddie? Abe?" suggested Christian.

"Yes! But what about Adrian?" I asked.

"No. He'll want to come along and it would be too suspicious." Dimitri replied.

"I guess . . . He'll be so crushed but if it's for the best then there's nothing we can do." I said. Then a look flashed on Dimitri's face. It was almost... guilty? Then it all clicked in my head.

"Christian and I won't be going will we?" I asked.

"No. You have to stay here. Your futures are too precious to be risked like that." he replied. I was crushed. But the thing is, I knew he was right. I just hated to admit it.

"But that's not fair! Lissa and I have every right-" I stopped him.

"Dimitri is right, Christian." It pained me to say those words. After locking eyes with him for a few moments, he sighed and gave a resigned nod. I hated being left out. Well, whatever. At least I'm able to help in some way. So we split up, Dimitri to plan and Christian and I to find Abe and Eddie. We would gather later in my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 2 chapters in one night! I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Three: Hope**

**Rose's POV**

I was a total wreck after Dimitri had to leave. I curled up on my cot and clutched my arms around my chest to stop the pain. Tears were streaming non-stop down my face until I cried myself to sleep. Once asleep, I found myself pulled into the familiar surroundings of an Adrian dream. We were on a beautiful beach. I was dressed in a skimpy maroon colored bikini and Adrian was wearing swim trunks the exact color of his eyes. He looked _hot._

"Hello little dhampir. It's nice to see you." he said.

"Hey Adrian. What's up?" I asked.

"Oh just trying to figure out why you won't let me come see you at the jail." he said indifferently.

"I'm just really not in the mood to see anyone." I replied.

"Is that so? Because I heard that Belikov visited you earlier." he told me. Oh _shitbag._

"Yes. Your point?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why you let him see you and not your loving and faithful boyfriend." he replied, his voice laced with hurt.

"Well I honestly didn't think he'd come visit me so I didn't bother writing his name on the list of people that I wanted to keep out." I said. "Besides, you can torcher me in my sleep." I added with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess . . . Sorry I jumped all over you like that." he replied.

"It's okay. I understand. You're just a jealous boyfriend." I smiled at him.

"So how have you been? Are they treating you okay?" he asked.

"I've been pretty okay except today I had a complete emotional breakdown . . . and as for how they're treating me, I could go for a little more food and a more comfortable bed but I'll manage." I assured him.

"What was the cause of the emotional breakdown?" he asked, full of concern.

"I'm scared Adrian. I don't want to die. I want to live and experience everything I possibly can. I'm not ready to return to the world of the dead!" I replied, trying not to completely freak out again. "If Dimitri hadn't been there I would've gone crazy I think." Adrian's eyes narrowed at that but he didn't say anything about it.

"Oh Rose . . . Don't worry. Abe will **not **let you be convicted for a murder you didn't commit."

"I wish I could believe that. I really do. But I've lost all hope of getting out of here alive." I whispered. "They have too much evidence against me."

He pulled me into a tight hug. The dream started to shimmer and fade, then I woke up. Mikhail was calling my name.

"Rose? Wake up, Rose!" he said.

"I'm awake! Now what the hell is so important that you had to wake me up?" I asked groggily.

"I've been calling your name for like, twenty minutes! Dimitri, Vasilisa and Christian are upstairs. They want to see you. I'll let Dimitri down but what about the other two?" he asked. I thought about that. I could feel through the bond that Lissa wanted to see me. Desperately. I sighed.

"I guess you can let them all down . . ." I replied. He looked a little shocked since I'd been so against the other two visiting but he spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Access for all three is granted." he said. Then, I heard Lissa squeal with excitement and peel down the stairs. When she reached my cell, there were happy tears were running down her face.

"Oh Rose! I'm so glad to see you! I've missed you. A lot." she said. Just then, she was joined by the other two.

"I've missed you too Liss." I replied. "Hey Flamey!" I said to Christian.

"Hey Rosie!" he replied with a smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled back. I was happy to see them!

"Hello again Roza. How are you doing now?" asked Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade. I'm glad you came back to visit me." I said. "I'm a little better than I was earlier but the feelings are still the same mostly." I added sadly.

"Excuse me but can we get some privacy?" Lissa asked the guards.

"I'm sorry Princess but I'm not allowed to leave someone as precious as you without two guards here." replied Mikhail.

"You and the other guards will go wait down the hall." Lissa said in a very calm tone. She was using compulsion. I sighed.

"Yes Princess." replied Mikhail. He then walked down to the end of the hall along with the other guards.

"We've come up with a plan to break you out." Christian told me.

"Wow you don't beat around the bush, do ya Flamey?" I said with a smile. He ignored me.

"I told them how miserable you are and that we had to get you out of here." Dimitri explained. "We gathered a few others and formulated a plan. We're getting you out of here Roza." My nickname warmed my heart.

"Okay, I'm game. What's this plan of yours?" I asked.

"Christian will distract the guards, Lissa will compel anyone who gets in our way and Eddie will be my back-up in case it comes to a fight. We'll get the keys to unlock your door. Lissa charmed a ring to disguise you. You'll appear to look like a tall red head dhampir with grey eyes. Once we're out of the front gates, Abe will be waiting a few miles away with a car to drive us to a private airport. Got it?" asked Dimitri. Wow. They were thorough.

"Got it. What about Adrian?" I asked.

"It's better to not involve him in this." replied Lissa. That's weird, but I didn't argue.

"Okay. When is the plan going to take effect?" I asked.

"In like two hours. Don't sleep and be alert." replied Christian.

"Thank you guys so much. This all means so much to me. _You all_ mean so much to me." I was so touched that they'd want to help me out of here.

"No problem." they replied in unison.

"Lissa, Christian, you two go ahead and I'll be right out. I need to talk to Rose." Dimitri told them. They nodded and left.

"What did you want to talk to me about Comrade?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about what I said yesterday . . ." he began. "I really love you Roza. I'd do anything for you. If you can forgive me, I suppose I could try to forgive myself. I'll try to get past this guilt and give us another try."

"Wow . . ." this caught me off guard. It was so sudden! "I love you too Dimitri. You've always been forgiven!" I told him.

"Thank you so much Roza. But what about Adrian?" he asked grudgingly. "Don't you love him?"

"Yes I do," I began, and his face fell. I continued, " but I love you more. If you promise to really try to be with me, then I'll break up with Adrian next time he visits one of my dreams." I promised him.

"Of course I'll try. I love you more than anything else in the world." he responded. My heart fluttered.

"Okay. So where, might I ask, will we be going?" I asked. I was overwhelmed with curiosity.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he replied evasively.

"Grr . . . Fine. Be that way. See if I care." I pouted.

"Ah Roza, I've missed you and your attitude. I have to go now. I'll be back later with the others." he said. He pressed his lips to my forehead, and I swear I could've died right then and there and been happy.

"Goodbye Comrade." I said, and his lips turned up into a breathtaking smile.

"Goodbye, my Roza." he replied. _My Roza._ I think I might've gone comatose. As he left and the guards returned, I felt more hope and happiness than I had felt in days.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You know what? I figure since I have it done already, I'm going to post this tonight. So that actually makes 3 chapters in one night! I am on fire! Anyways, here is chapter four! Happy reading to all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. I wish I could own Dimitri though. I wouldn't mind that at all :)**

-Sarah

**Chapter Four: Escape**

As I laid on the cot waiting for my friends to arrive and break me out of this hell-hole, I thought about how much Dimitri was giving up for me. I instantly felt horrible about it. I thought about what I was going to have to tell Adrian. I also tried to figure out where the hell Dimitri was going to take me when we escape. A few moments later, I what I was waiting for: my friends voices. It was time.

Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie and Mikhail tore down the stairs.

"The building is on fire! We have to get out of here!" Mikhail was frantic. I instantly knew the fire was Christian's handiwork. Mikhail unlocked my cell door and was about to put handcuffs on me when Lissa turned to look him in the eyes.

"You are going to let her go and forget we were even down here." she said calmly.

"Yes Princess. Now leave!" he said. Lissa handed me a silver ring and I slipped it on my finger.

"Let's move!" said Dimitri. We ran out of the building when we were joined by Christian.

"Good job Pyro!" I said. "Although, setting the building on fire may have been a little extreme . . . at least it worked!"

"You're complimenting me? I think I might die of shock!" he replied jokingly.

"I'll miss you guys so much . . ." I said, a little teary-eyed.

"Don't worry. I think I'm actually starting to understand how to dream walk. We can talk once I learn." replied Lissa. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Goodbye Eddie. Please take care of Lissa and Christian for me." I pleaded. "Keep them out of trouble." I added.

"Don't worry Rose; you can count on me." he promised.

"Oh Christian . . . I think I might actually miss you the most." I said

"Surprisingly, I'll miss you too. Now go! You can't waste any time!" he replied. We arrived at the gates.

"Permission to leave." Dimitri said to the guard on duty.

"Who will be leaving?" asked the guard.

"Myself and my friend here." he pointed to me.

"Permission granted." replied the guard. Then, we were gone through the gate.

"How long until we get to Abe's car?" I asked.

"If we run, probably five minutes." he replied.

"Then let's run." I suggested.

"Okay." he replied. We broke into a flat out run until we saw Abe's car. We got in and drove off.

"Hey Zmey. Nice to see you!" I said to Abe.

"Hello little girl. It's nice to see you too. I rented a private jet to get you where you're going. We can't risk detection can we?" he smirked.

"Thanks Dad!" I replied. He then proceeded to hand me a wallet. "What's this for?" I asked, slightly confused.

"There's some cash and a few credit cards in there. I couldn't let you go with nothing!" he replied with a look of mock horror on his face.

"Thank you so much Dad! You're officially the best father ever!" I said.

"Aww Rose, it's nothing." he looked at Dimitri in the rear-view mirror with pure menace in his eyes. "You had better take very good care of my only daughter or things will get quite bad for you." he told him in a very frightening voice.

"I promise. I would never let anything happen to Rose." he replied.

"Good." Abe replied.

"I'm going to sleep now. Wake me up when we get to the plane." I told them. "Oh and dad? Try not to murder Dimitri please!" I gave him the trademark Rose Hathaway glare. He just chuckled at me. They both nodded. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift off to sleep. After a few minutes, I saw the familiar signs of an Adrian dream.

"Hello little dhampir. Might I ask where the hell you are?" he asked angrily.

"Couldn't tell you if I wanted to Adrian." I replied, not meeting his eyes. I felt guilty for what I was about to do. "Listen. We really need to talk." I told him.

"I knew this was coming soon enough . . . It's about Belikov isn't it? It's always been about Belikov. My poor heart never even had a chance." he replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Adrian." I tried to hug him, but he moved away from me. "I love you Adrian. I really do. It's just not enough. I can't give my heart to you when it belongs so completely to someone else." I told him.

"I know Rose . . . It just hurts." he replied.

"I'm so, so sorry Adrian." I whispered. The dream dissolved away.

Someone shook me to wake me up.

"We're here sleepyhead!" Abe declared.

"Ugh! I'm exhausted!" then I realized that I won't see my dad for a while. I started to tear up. "Goodbye Dad . . . I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too little girl." he replied. "Take care of yourself."

"I will. He'll take care of me too." I glanced at Dimitri.

Abe chuckled. "I know he will. We had a nice and long talk in the car." there was a knowing look in his eyes, and I sighed thinking about what he possibly could have said.

"Thank you Abe. I appreciate your help." Dimitri said.

"No problem. Goodbye Rose, Dimitri." he got in his car and drove away.

"Well, off we go!" Dimitri said with enthusiasm.

"Wherever that is . . ." I replied. He chuckled, then we boarded the plane to our destination.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is chapter 5 of my last sacrifice fanfic :) not to be too demanding but please review! I really like to hear what you have to say and constructive critism and ideas to help me with the story are appreciated. A shout out to my actual real-life best friend Teagan Johnson who left me a great review: I luv ya buddy thanks for taking the time to tell me if I'm good or not :D and as for all the laughing on the phone, as I said, I just finished a medium iced capp :]**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I really like this chapter and I hope all of you will too!**

**Disclaimer: the usual "I don't own anything . . . Blah"**

-Sarah

**Chapter Five: Flight**

"You gonna tell me where we're going yet?" I asked. We'd been in the air for three hours and I still hadn't gotten an answer out of him . . .

"I'll tell you when we're closer." he replied. Damn, he was stubborn!

"You know what Comrade? You frustrate me!" I told him.

"That's my job." he said. "Did Adrian contact you in a dream yet?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes he did, actually." I replied crisply.

"And?" he asked.

"I told him it was over. Everything is settled between us. Somewhat." I recalled the hurt in his face and voice.

"I'm sorry that you had to choose between us." Dimitri replied.

"It's okay. You will always be my first choice. I just love you too much and I think that no matter how many times you hurt me, I'll always take you back. You're just too damn hot and loving." At that moment, he did the most amazing thing. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed me.

When we broke apart for air, the only thing I could manage to say was "Wow."

"You took the word right out of my mouth." he said breathlessly.

"Any chance you'll tell me where in the world we're headed now?" I asked.

"Dear God you're persistent Roza." he commented. "I'll tell you for a price." he added.

"And what would that price be?" I asked.

"Kiss me again."

"I'll be happy to oblige." I said before kissing him. It was a spectacular kiss that left me with a speeding heart and slick palms. Electricity crackled in the air between us.

"Amazing." he breathed.

"You took the word right out of my mouth." I said, quoting him. He smiled at me. It was one of those rare, breathtaking full smiles.

"I suppose I'll have to tell you where we're going . . ." he said.

"I suppose you will." I replied.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but . . . we're going to Baia!" he said excitedly.

My face lit up. "We are?" I asked.

"Yes, Roza."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. Then I thought of something. "You have talked to your family since Lissa brought you back, right?" I asked.

"Umm . . . no."

"Dimitri Belikov! What do you expect to do when we get there?" I asked him angrily.

"I honestly don't know, Rose." he admitted. I thought about it for a bit. Then it came to me.

"Let me go in first. You'll wait around the corner and I'll call your name when you can come in."

"That's brilliant Roza!" he exclaimed.

"I love it when you call me Roza . . ." I said.

"I know you do. That's why I call you that." I snuggled closer to his chest and he held me tightly. He murmured to me in Russian, lulling me into sleep.

When I awoke later, Dimitri still had his arms wrapped around me and was smiling at me. Definitely the best way I've ever woken up. I yawned. My stomach let out a huge growl. Dimitri chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" he asked.

"You guessed right. Where's the food up here?"

"I'll ask the stewardess to get us something." he called her over and asked her to retrieve some food for us. She returned later with two plates with sandwiches on them.

"Peanut Butter? Yum!" I said happily.

"I agree." We gobbled our sandwiches, content when we had enough to eat.

"How long until we're in Baia?" I asked.

"Oh two hours maybe." he replied.

"I'm going to go in Lissa's head and see what's happening at The Court."

"Okay." he said. He pecked me on the lips. "Don't be too long. I'll be lonely without you."

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna check and then get out." having said that, I slipped into Lissa's head.

Back at The Court, people were freaking out. Lissa was in the middle of being questioned about my whereabouts.

"I told you! I don't know where she is! Don't you think that if I knew, I'd say something? I'm worried sick about her!" Lissa screeched. _Way to go Liss! Very convincing!_ I didn't know the person questioning her, but I didn't like him.

"If I find out that you're lying you are going to be in big trouble, Princess." The questioner replied.

"I wouldn't lie about Rose. In fact, I'm kind of angry she didn't include me!" she said. She's really handling herself well!

"Fine. I'll leave now." the questioner said.

"Goodbye." Lissa responded. _If you're there Rose, please be careful _she thought. _I will. Don't worry._ If only she could hear me . . . _Rose? Did you say something?_ she thought. _Can you hear me Liss?_ I thought. _Oh my God Rose! I can hear you now! This is so amazing! _she thought. _That means the bond is two ways now!_ I was beyond excited! I slipped out of her head, knowing I could talk to her.

_Hold on for a minute Liss. I'm gonna tell Dimitri._ I thought. _Okay!_ she thought.

"I'm back Dimitri."

"I was starting to get lonely."

"I have the most amazing news." I said.

"What is it Roza?"

"The bond works two ways now! Lissa can hear me like I can hear her!"

"REALLY? That's great Roza!"

"Anything you want me to tell Lissa?"

"Just tell her I said hello." _Liss,_ I thought, _Dimitri says hi._ I waited a moment. _Tell Dimitri I said hi and I'm happy for the two of you._ she thought. _Okay. Hold on again._

"She says hi and she's happy for us." I grinned.

"Tell her thanks." he said.

"Will do!" _Dimitri says thanks! And how did you know?_ I thought. _No I can get into your head too now. But anyways I'm going to meet up with Christian now. I'll talk to you later Rose._ she thought. _Ugh. Yeah okay it don't want to see or hear what you guys are gonna do. See ya Liss._ I thought.

"How long until we land?" I asked him.

"Maybe an hour?" he replied. Wow I must've been in Lissa's head for longer than I thought.

"What can we do in an hour?" I asked.

"Well we could talk," he said, then added "or we can do this." he kissed me softly.

"Definitely the second one." and with that, we kissed again, longer and more hungrily than before. We broke away from eachother, both gasping for air.

"I love you Rosemarie Hathaway." he declared.

"I love you too Dimitri Belikov."

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have you." he admitted.

"I don't know what I'd do either." after that, we just cuddled until it was time to put our seatbelts on to land.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! It means a lot when you say how much you like my story! With each review, my day just gets better which puts me in a good mood to write :) keep reviewing because your opinions mean so much to me and I appreciate it. I also appreciate when I get alerts and favorites :D anyways, I hope you like chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead other than my plot and any characters I create.**

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

When we touched down in Baia, all the memories of my time here returned to my mind. I hoped Viktoria wasn't still mad at me. I really like Viktoria and I'd feel horrible if she still hated me.

Happiness was radiating from Dimitri. He was extremely pleased to be able to visit his family again. I was glad for him. He hasn't seen them for a few years so it will be quite the happy occasion.

When the cab we took stopped in front of the familiar house, Dimitri darted around the corner and I made my way up the walkway to the door. I took a deep breath and knocked. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Rose? ROSE!" Olena squealed and pulled me into a tight bear hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm so happy to see you Olena! I've come to tell you something. Is the whole family here?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll get everyone gathered in the living room. Come on in and make yourself comfortable." she replied. When Dimitri's sisters came down the stairs and saw me, the house was filled with squeals of delight. Even Viktoria was happy to see me so I guess she must've forgiven me!

Once we were all sitting in the living room, Olena asked "What did you come here to tell us Roza?".

"It's about Dimitri." I stated. The whole room was dead silent.

"Have you freed him?" asked Karolina in a small voice.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." I replied mysteriously.

"I don't understand." said Sonya.

"I guess I'll have to let you all see for yourselves." I got up and walked to the front door. I yelled, "Come in Dimitri! Hurry your butt up!"

At the sight of him coming through the door, everyone froze. It was as if time stopped in that very moment.

"Hello Mama, Grandmother, Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria." he said.

"Dimka?" asked Viktoria.

"Is that really you?" asked Olena.

"Yes. It really is me. Roza and her friend Lissa turned me back. I'm no longer a Strigoi. You can ask Rose what she did if you want." he replied.

"I knew you'd save Dimka." said Yeva. Olena walked over to me.

"I'm eternally grateful to you for saving our Dimka. We could never repay you for this." she said with tears running down her face.

"It was no problem Olena. There's nothing to repay. But I'm afraid that Dimitri and I aren't here just to visit." I admitted.

"What do you mean?" asked Viktoria.

"Dimitri will explain, won't you?" I said.

He nodded, and launched in to the story. "Well . . . Roza was framed for the murder of Queen Tatiana and she was going to be sentenced to death for something she didn't do. A few friends helped me break her out of the Court jail and we didn't know where else to go so we came here. Could we stay for a little while?" he asked.

"Well of course! What kind of mother would I be if I didn't let you? No matter the reason, you two are always welcome here." Olena replied.

"Thank you so much Olena!" I pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "You all believe I'm innocent don't you?" I asked.

"Of course!" they replied in unison.

"You may be incompetent but you're no murderer." replied Yeva.

"Thank you for believing in me. It means so much to me." I said.

"You're the best Mom ever. I love you." said Dimitri to his mother.

"I love you too Dimka." she replied.

"So . . . Who wants to go shopping with me? I need clothes." I asked.

"I have to stay with my children . . ." Karolina replied.

"I'm staying too." replied Sonya.

"I'll go with you Rose!" Viktoria piped up.

"Okay! Let's go then!" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I felt a little bad that the last chapter was really short so I'm posting this tonight. I was saving it for tomorrow but like I said, the one before was really short. I hope you enjoy this and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to Richelle Mead blah blah blah mooooooooooo!**

**Chapter Seven: Danger**

On our way to the shopping mall, I stopped Viktoria. We needed to talk for a minute.

"I'm guessing you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked.

"Oh no Rose! Of course not. Sure I was mad at the time but the next day when I cooled down a little you were gone and I never got the chance to talk to you . . . Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course I forgive you! I've missed you a lot Viktoria. I've been so afraid that you'd hate me!" I replied. We gave eachother a big hug after that.

"So how did you turn Dimka back? I've never heard of that being possible!" she asked with wonder in her eyes.

"It's a really long story." I replied.

"I don't care we've got a long way to walk to the mall." she said.

"Okay . . . Have you ever heard of the Moroi element called spirit?" I asked.

"Isn't that what Oksana can do?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. My best friend Lissa wields spirit and in my time here I figured out that there might be a way to turn a Strigoi back to its original state. I researched and did something I'm really not proud of but I figured it out after a while. You have to charm a stake with spirit and then a spirit user has to stab the Strigoi through the heart with the spirit stake. The healing magic of spirit heals the Strigoi's soul and it becomes whatever it was before." I explained.

"Wow . . . How did you find Dimka?" she asked.

"Well the night I left here, I met up with Denis, Artur and Lev and we went to Novosibirsk together. Each night, whenever I would feel a Strigoi-" she cut me off.

"What do you mean feel?" she asked.

"I guess I should've explained that too. I'll start at the beginning. Just over two years ago, I was driving in a car with Lissa and her family when her father lost control of the car and we crashed. Everyone but Lissa died. Even me." she gasped, but I continued. "Lissa didn't know anything about spirit back then, but that day, she brought me back to life because she panicked. It forged a psychic bond between us. I can feel her emotions and I can go in her head and see through her eyes. Up until the plane ride, I could only feel her emotions but now she can feel mine too and its how we talk now. I'm what they call shadow-kissed. It means I've gone to the world of the dead and come back from it. After I made my first two Strigoi kills in Spokane, Washington, my connection to the world of the dead was strengthened. If I let my mental walls down, I can see the ghosts in the in-between state. When a Strigoi is near, I get nauseous. It's like an early alarm system for me."

"Wow . . . So keep going with the Novosibirsk story." she urged.

"Ok. So whenever I would feel a Strigoi, we would pin it down and question it about Dimitri. Finally, one night when we were about to head back for the night, I sensed another one. It was lucky, becaause this one knew Dimitri. I told him to go and tell Dimitri that Rose Hathaway was looking for him." I responded.

"What happened next?" she asked in awe.

"Well a few days later, we were going to meet up with another unpromised girl that was working with us and Dimitri found me. I hesitated when I saw him; I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. Then he took the opportunity to whack me over the head. When I woke up, I had a concussion and I was in an unfamiliar room. Everything was beautiful and looked expensive. The thing about all the expensive stuff, nothing could be turned into a weapon and my stake was taken from me. I had nothing to use in case I was attacked. Dimitri held me prisoner for probably a little over a week maybe? I don't remember because he drugged me with vampire bites to keep me weak. I must say that was a well thought out plan. One day when he didn't visit all day, my mind started getting clearer and started to fight off the haze. I managed to postpone him from turning me just long enough to break a chair leg and stab him with it. I got the passwords for the doors from a human servant, and I was out. Or so I thought. I was attacked by another Strigoi, and the chair leg was still in Dimitri's chest. I managed to get the Strigoi locked in between the two doors and he didn't know the codes. I got another human servant to lead me to the vault where my stake was being kept and I escaped. Dimitri recovered from the chair leg and began to chase me. He caught up to me at a bridge, where I let down my mental walls and sent the ghosts after him. Ghosts hate Strigoi more than anything else, so they distracted him. The thing is, when I release the ghosts, I get a skull-splitting headache so I had to put my walls back up, letting Dimitri attack again. The bridge fight lasted a few more minutes, until I staked him and he fell off into the water."

"If you staked him, then how isn't he dead right now?" she asked.

"I guess I didn't get it in far enough. I returned to St. Vladimir's after that. That's when the first letter came." I replied.

"What letter?" she asked.

"Dimitri would send me letters telling me that there was no where I could hide. The first letter came with my stake." I explained.

"Wow . . . so how did you catch Dimka so you could turn him back?" she asked. At this point, we were sitting on a bench outside the mall.

"Well . . . I was in punishment at the Royal Court for something or other. Lissa was going to check out a college, and I was supposed to go with her but because of my punishment I couldn't. She took her ex-boyfriend Christian instead. They were out at dinner with Princess Priscilla Voda, and when they were leaving, Dimitri and his Strigoi friends attacked them. I saw this in Lissa's head. They killed Priscilla and most of the guardians with her and the others. Dimitri captured Lissa and Christian to use as bait for me because he knew I'd come to rescue them. I led the other guardians to the warehouse where they were being kept and I was ready to kill Dimitri. I had my stake lined up with his heart and was about to push it in when I was pushed out of the way. It was Lissa and Christian, and Lissa was holding a stake. Christian is a fire user, so he ringed Dimitri in fire. Lissa put her arm through the fire and after a few minutes of struggling, it hit his heart. I blinding flash of light filled the room, and Dimitri was a dhampir again. The magic that flowed Lissa was so powerful that our bond blacked out for about a day."

Viktoria was in awe. She was completely speechless for a few moments, an unusual feat for her. Finally, she murmured, "Amazing . . ."

"You should see the look on your face right now. It's priceless!" I chortled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . let's shop now!" she said enthusiastically.

Shopping with Viktoria was fun. I bought clothes for the both of us, seeing as Abe gave me so much money! That remided me that Viktoria didn't know that Abe was my dad.

"Hey, Viktoria?"

"Yeah Rose?"

"You remember Abe?" I asked.

"Yes . . . what about him?"

"When I got back home, I found out that Abe is my . . . father." I told her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. She was completely floored.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Positive. My mother told me." I replied.

"Well I guess I see the resemblance. The eyes, the dark brown hair, the attitude . . ." she said with a smirk.

"Oh har har." I said. That's when the nausea hit. "VIKTORIA! GET DOWN!" I screeched. She obeyed out of shock. We were jumped by three Strigoi. "RUN VIKTORIA! RUN AND CALL YOUR BROTHER. DON'T YOU DARE LOOK BACK! JUST RUN!" I yelled. She ran away with tears streaming down her face. I ran into an alley, and the Strigoi followed. Fighting off three Strigoi on my own was not the easiest thing I've ever done. I was taking some pretty hard hits. One Strigoi grabbed my left arm and snapped it like a twig. I cried out in agony, and the Strigoi just laughed. Dimitri must've heard me, because there he was the front of the alley. He was too late though; another Strigoi grabbed me and bit my neck. I could feel the life flowing out of me, feeling blissful from the endorphins. Suddenly, someone picked me up and began to run.

"Roza! Please stay awake! I **need** you!" the voice said. I recognized it as Dimitri. He must be carrying me.

"But I'm so tired . . . goodnight . . ." I mumbled.

"No! ROZA! Please stay with me!" was all I heard before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I felt really inspired tonight, and Rosebelikov101's review spurred me on to write chapter 8. I couldn't help but leave the chapter before this one on a cliffhanger. Believe me, there will be more cliffhangers to come :) I hope you all appreciate how devoted I am to all of you, and your reviews are my main inspiration. Happy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: The usual.**

-Sarah

**Chapter Eight: Guilt **

When I became semi-conscious, I heard voices in the room.

"Dimka, I promise you that she'll be alright." Olena said in a calm voice.

"How do you know?" Dimitri asked in a panicked voice.

"Because I do. We will get Oksana here in the morning to heal her arm and her concussion." Olena replied.

"I never should've listened to Rose. If I didn't run like she told me to, she wouldn't be as hurt." Viktoria said sadly.

"Viktoria, if you didn't run like she told you to, you would be really hurt. Rose did the right thing by making you run." Olena told her.

"She must be in so much pain . . ." Dimitri's voice cracked on the word pain. I wanted to open my eyes, talk to him to assure him that I wasn't in pain, even though I was. I couldn't find my eyes or my mouth though. I was so lost in my own body, so I decided to try to talk to Lissa.

_Liss? You awake?_

_Yes! Oh my God Rose! I've been trying to talk to you for an hour! I was sucked into your head when you were attacked and I was panicking! Are you alright?_

_I don't know! I can't open my eyes or my mouth and I can hear that everyone's worried about me and I can't even reassure them that I'm okay!_

_But Rose, you're not okay! You have a broken arm, a concussion and you've lost a lot of blood! I should be there to heal you._

_Don't worry. I think I heard Olena say something about calling Oksana over in the morning to heal me._

_If I was there with you then you wouldn't have to wait until the morning._

_It's okay Liss. I think I can manage until the morning._

_Talk to me in the morning okay? I have to report to everyone how you're doing because they're all freaking out. You were so unconscious that Adrian couldn't even reach you!_

_Wow . . . okay I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Bye Rose. Please be more careful._

_I will Liss. Bye. _The bond went silent. My eyes fluttered open moments later. Dimitri was sitting beside me on the bed with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Dimitri?" I croaked.

"Roza! Oh Roza I thought I lost you! I was terrified!" Dimitri said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." I lied.

"Roza, don't lie to me. I know when you're lying because you're a terrible liar." he replied.

"Fine. I feel like me head is gonna explode and my arm is killing me. Does that make you feel any better than if I lied to you?" I asked.

"It doesn't make me feel better but at least I know how you're feeling." he replied. I tried to put my hand in his but groaned when pain shot through my arm.

"Don't try to move Rose. You'll just hurt yourself." Olena chastised.

"Sorry Olena." I said with a small smile. Then I though of something. "Viktoria? Did you get all our shopping bags?" I asked.

Viktoria laughed, and replied "Yes Rose don't worry about your clothes just worry about yourself."

"Well if I didn't have clothes then I wouldn't have anything to wear!" I said.

"Okay now Viktoria let's leave and let Rose get some rest." Olena ordered.

"Yes mama. Goodnight Rose." she said.

"Goodnight Viktoria, Olena." I said.

"Goodnight Rose." Olena replied. They left the room, leaving me with Dimitri.

"Oh Roza . . . You always seem to find trouble, don't you?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"I guess I do. I'll have to get a stake from somewhere since I don't have one . . ." I replied.

"I got one for you at court but I forgot to give it to you. If I wouldn't have forgotten to give it to you, you wouldn't be hurt like you are now. It's all my fault." he said with a sad look on his face.

"No. It's not your fault. I probably wouldn't have been hurt anyway. There's no way I could've gotten out of that fight unscathed." I replied. "Everything happens for a reason." I added.

"Wow . . . now **you're** going all 'zen life lessons' on **me**." he chuckled.

"Ugh. You're right. I've been around you for waaaaaay too long." I laughed.

"Oh Roza . . . I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I would've done without you." he said.

"I know the feeling . . ." I replied. "If something ever happens to me then you have to promise me to keep living your life."

"I can't make that promise." he replied.

"I know . . . can I ask you for something?" I asked.

"Anything for you Roza." he replied.

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" I said with exasperation. He just chuckled and lowered his lips to mine. My breathing hitched and my heart raced. The kiss was passionate, hungry . . . my stomach rumbled.

"Well damn. That kind of ruined the moment." I said.

"I'll go get you some crackers and cheese." he said.

"Hurry back!" I told him.

"Will do m'lady." and with that said he turned and left the room. I really wanted those crackers and cheese so he had better hurry up. He returned moments later with my snack.

"Took you long enough." I grumbled.

"No 'Thank you Dimitri for the lovely snack you made for me.'?" he asked.

"Thank you Dimitri for the lovely snack you made for me!" I said, mimicking his tone. I ate my snack in silence. After eating, I was completely exhausted. Being careful as to not jostle my injured arm, he crawled into bed beside me and sang me Russian lullabies until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay . . . I haven't gotten any reviews in like 3 days so unless I get more reviews, this is the last chapter I'm posting, even though I've already written to chapter 15. I don't care if the reviews are good or bad, I just wanna know what you people think of my writing. Just please review after you read, it means a lot to me. I don't want all my hard work to be for nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and characters I make up. Everything else belongs to the talented Richelle Mead.**

-Sarah

**Chapter Nine: Revelations**

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Dimitri's sleeping face. He looked so calm and at peace when he slept. I tried to get up in a way to not wake him up but that was pretty useless seeing as his arm was wrapped around me. The slightest bit of movement from me jolted him up.

"Roza?" he asked.

"Good morning sleepy!" I replied.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Like 9 a.m. maybe?" I replied. He groaned. "What?" I asked him.

"I had about five hours of sleep last night." he replied.

"Might I ask why?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stayed up and watched you for a while." he replied sheepishly. I smacked him on the head.

"Dimitri Belikov! Why the hell would you do that? You need sleep!" I was angry.

"Ugh! I wish you broke your right arm! Then you couldn't smack me as hard." he said with a chuckle. "I know I need sleep but you know how much I worry about you." he replied. I sighed.

"If you weren't so damn cute and caring I'd smack you again!" I said. "Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll hang around downstairs and get something to eat." I suggested.

"Hmm . . . tempting, but I'd rather be with you than sleep." he replied. I stood up to stretch and groaned when I tried to move my arm.

"Damn it! Ow! Stupid goddamn Strigoi! I wish I could've kicked his ass!" I said angrily.

"Good thing I kicked his ass for you." he said.

"Yeah. Let's go eat and get Oksana over here because this arm is a pain in the ass." he laughed at me and we walked hand-in-hand down the stairs. Olena was busy cooking in the kitchen and her face brightened when we came down the stairs.

"Good morning Dimka, Roza, how are you today?" she asked. I knew the question was meant for me.

"Better . . . my head doesn't hurt much but my arm is still pretty bad. Can we call Oksana after breakfast? Which by the way smells mouthwatering." I replied.

"It really does smell good mama." Dimitri added.

"Thank you! And yes Rose I'll call Oksana after we eat. Now you two go sit at the table and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be right in with the food." Olena said.

"Yes Olena." I replied. We left the kitchen and went to the dining room. Like the perfect gentleman he is, Dimitri pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in when I sat down.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to help carry the food in." Dimitri said.

"Okay, I'll talk to Lissa while I wait." I replied. He pecked me on the lips and left the room.

_Liss? You there?_

_Hey Rose! How are you today?_

_A bit better, my head doesn't hurt as much but I feel like I want to rip my freaking arm off._

_Oh Rose, that would just hurt even more._

_Yeah . . . What's going on back at Court?_

_People are quite hectic with you gone. They're gonna start sending search parties out so don't stay in one place for too long. You have to keep moving._

Thinking of the Court reminded me of the Queen's note. I decided to tell Lissa.

_Liss? I have something to tell you that's good if you look at it in a good way._

_What is it Rose?_

_Well . . . when I was leaving my hearing, Ambrose handed me a note. From the Queen._

_Really? What did it say?_

_The Queen left me with a very important mission. She told me that somewhere in this world, you have a sibling. It's your dad's illegitimate child._

_Are you serious?_

_Very._

_Well it's a relief to not be alone anymore! Sure I'm sad my dad cheated but I have a sibling somewhere!_

_I'm so happy for you Liss. But I need you to do something for me._

_Anything._

_Try to find the real murderer while I look for your half-sibling. Can you do that for me?_

_Of course!_

_Thank you Liss. The sooner I find your half-sibling and the sooner you find the real murderer, the sooner I can come home. I'll give you updates of anything that I find._

_I'll do the same. Thank you too._

_No problem. I gotta go now. The food Olena made smells amazing! I'll talk to you later and tell Christian our plans and please tell Adrian that I'm sorry and I hope he'll forgive me someday._

_I will Rose. Bye._

_Bye._

As I finished talking to Lissa, Dimitri and Olena were bringing the food in. I don't know what it is but I don't care. My stomach snarled. As soon as everyone was gathered at the table, we began to eat. What ever it was, it tasted as good as it smelled. Olena got up to clear the plates.

"I'll go call Oksana and see if she can come." Olena said.

"Thank you." I replied. When it was just me and Dimitri in the room, I pulled out the note and gave it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A note from the Queen." I replied.

**REVIEW! Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You people are lucky I got two reviews, or this would not be posted. You can thank RoseWannabe and KissOfAShadow'sAngel for this. I sure thank them! Anyways, on with chapter ten and it's kinda short so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead.**

-Sarah

**Chapter Ten: Stupid arm!**

"From the Queen?" Dimitri asked. He was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. After the hearing, Ambrose handed it to me. Just read it and you'll see." I replied.

"Okay . . ." he said. As he read, I saw his eyes widen in shock at the part about Lissa's sibling.

"Do you doubt me now?" I asked.

"Not at all." he replied. "Where would we even begin to look?" he asked.

"I think Vegas because last time when I was there, Adrian and I were talking to the manager of the Witching Hour and he was saying things about Eric that suggested he liked the showgirls." I replied.

"Then I guess that seems like the best place to start." he said.

"I'm going to have to change my appearance when we get there . . . I can't risk being recognized by anyone." I said grudgingly. "I was talking to Lissa and she said they're sending guardians to look for me. The whole Court is in panic mode. I've asked her to try to find the murderer while we find her half-sibling." I explained.

"Okay. We'll leave here in two days okay?" he asked.

"That's reasonable. I'm going to be sad to leave . . ." I said.

"Me too. We'll have to come back when your name is cleared and bring Lissa and Christian too." he told me.

"Definitely." I replied.

"You should go tell Olena . . . and while you're at it can you ask her when Oksana is coming? I swear if it isn't healed soon then I'm going to rip it off." I warned. He laughed and walked away. I went upstairs to see Viktoria.

"Hey Viktoria. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course!" Viktoria replied. "What's up?"

"Oh just waiting for Oksana to come and heal my stupid arm . . . I swear if this isn't fixed soon then I'm going to rip it off!" I joked.

"I wish you didn't fight them alone . . . I could've helped!" she said.

"If you wouldn't have run, I would've been worrying about you getting hurt and then I'd end up getting hurt because I wouldn't be focusing." I replied. My logic was air-tight.

"I guess . . ." she said.

"Don't worry because I'm not mad. I've would've been mad if you didn't run. Even if you didn't get hurt I would still be mad because it would mean you didn't respect my judgement." I responded.

"I understand Rose." she assured me. Just then, Dimitri walked into the room.

"Rose? Oksana can't come here so we're going there. Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go try to get dressed. It won't be easy with this stupid arm. It's definitely good that I bought some button up shirts because there is absolutely no way that I would be able to get any other type of shirt on." I said.

"Okay come on Roza hurry up and go get changed before I make you." he said, trying to look threatening.

"You don't scare me. I bet I could take you even with a broken arm!" I replied.

"Sure. I'd like to see the day." he said. I knew I'd be lucky to beat him with no injuries at all. I just didn't say that. With a sigh, I got up and went to Dimitri's room and picked out my outfit. I picked dark jeans with a purple button-up shirt and a white camisole underneath. I had trouble with the buttons so once I had everything on I had to go and get Viktoria to button me up. She laughed at me but did it anyway.

After that ordeal, we set out for Mark and Oksana's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm posting two chapters today as I'm leaving tonight to go to Nova Scotia and I'll be there until wednesday, so I might be unable to update. Maybe, just maybe, if I get enough reviews before I leave tonight, I'll post chapter 12. Keep that in mind :)**

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before. It all belongs to Richelle Mead blah blah blah . . . only characters I create are mine, unless Richelle wants to buy them off me then I'll be rich :)**

-Sarah

**Chapter Eleven: Lesson**

The walk to Mark and Oksana's house was long and extremely uneventful. It was just Dimitri, Viktoria and myself that were going.

"God why didn't I remember how long it takes to get to there house?" I asked rhetorically.

"At least grandmother didn't get you to carry bricks again." Viktoria replied with a chuckle. I scowled at the memory.

"She made you carry bricks?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, and a few other things like leftover food." I replied.

"I see. Why did she make you do that?" he asked.

"To see if I was worthy of you. She didn't think I was by the way. I'm not sure if that changed . . . she said I complained a lot and that you wouldn't have complained as much." I replied.

"That's just how she is. Underneath her scary exterior she actually can be caring and gentle." Viktoria said. Yeva? _Caring _and _gentle_? Not the words I would use to describe Yeva. I snorted. Thank God that I saw Mark and Oksana's house in the distance. My arm was really starting to bug me. A lot. A few more minutes, and we were there. I went up and knocked with my good hand.

Oksana opened the door. "Rose! I'm glad you could make it here! And also Viktoria and Dimitri. So I guess Robert wasn't lying about bringing a Strigoi back. We'll talk about this later. Now let's get that arm of yours taken care of." she said warmly. We all walked in and sat at the table. I held my arm up as high as I could and felt Oksana's healing magic mend my snapped bone.

"Thank you so much Oksana! You don't even know how much my arm was starting to bug me." I told her. I moved my arm experimentally. My arm was a little red where it was broken, but that would go away.

"No problem, Rose. I'm happy to help!" she replied.

"Where's Mark? If I'm going to explain things then I'm guessing he'll want to be here." I said.

"He's out in the garden. Could you go get him?" Oksana asked.

"Right away." I replied before getting up and making my way to the garden. Mark looked up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello Rose! I see Oksana has healed your arm." he said.

I chuckled. "Yes, she has. She wanted me to come get you. I have something to explain. He nodded and we made out way to the house.

"Hello Viktoria and . . . Dimitri?" he asked.

"Hello Mark. How are you?" Dimitri replied.

"Hello." Viktoria replied.

"Rose is here to explain how she brought Dimitri back." Oksana explained.

"Okay." Mark replied.

"Well we found Robert and he told us that to save a Strigoi, you have to charm a stake with spirit. Then a spirit user has to stab a Strigoi through the heart and it brings them back to their original state." I explained.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that your bondmate turned him back?" Mark asked.

"Yes she did. I was furious at first that she did because she could've gotten seriously hurt but now I couldn't be happier." I replied, giving Dimitri a small smile. He smiled back.

"Wow. Well at least we know now if we ever need to." Oksana said.

"Don't get any ideas." Mark warned her. She just laughed at the serious look on his face.

"So how is your bondmate doing with her powers?" Oksana asked.

"Well she can still only see auras and heal but she's good at charming objects and she's still trying to dream walk. It frustrates her how easily it comes to Adrian yet she still can't do it." I replied. Then I remembered something important.

"You two are never going to believe it but . . . the bond between my bondmate and I works both ways now. I don't know how it happened but it did." I said excitedly. Oksana's and Mark's jaws dropped.

"That's amazing!" Oksana exclaimed.

"It really is something." Mark replied.

"Maybe if I ask Lissa through the bond to go in my head, you can teach her how to brush other people's minds." I asked Oksana.

"If she wants to learn then I will explain what I do." she replied.

"Okay hold on I'll ask her." I said.

_Lissa?_

_Yeah Rose?_

_Do you want to learn to brush other people's minds? Oksana is willing to teach you through the bond if you want to go in my head and learn._

_Okay! _Then I felt her slip into my head.

"She's in there." I told Oksana.

"Okay. Listen closely." she told Lissa.

_Tell her I will. _"She said she will." I told Oksana.

"Does she have anyone with her so she can test this as I teach her?" Oksana asked.

_Tell her yes. I'm with Christian. _"She said yes she has her boyfriend with her." I replied.

"Okay. Focus on his mind. Let yourself open your mind to connect it with his. Breathe slowly in and out. Let your mind go and feel his." Oksana explained.

_Any luck?_

_No . . . I'll try again. _"She said it's not working but she's going to try again." I said to Oksana. Oksana nodded. I heard an excited squeal through the bond.

_I'm in! This is amazing! I can tell exactly what he's thinking just like I can with you! _"She did it!" I said and whooped with joy.

"She's quite the fast learner." Mark remarked.

_Tell Oksana I said thanks for teaching me! I have to go see Adrian! Bye!_

_Bye Liss. _"She said thank you for teaching her. She's gone now to try to teach Adrian." I explained.

"I'd love to meet her someday. You must bring her here soon!" Oksana said, excitement lacing her tone.

"I will. I promise." I replied.

"We have to go now. Mama needs us to go get some groceries soon for supper." Viktoria said.

"Thank you for all your help. It's greatly appreciated!" I said to Oksana. I gave her and Mark hugs and we left to go to the grocery store.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Thanks for the reviews, and sorry I couldn't update while I was away :( I hope I can make it up to all of you... Enjoy chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. I only own my plot. Although, I'd trade it for Dimitri any day :D**

-Sarah

**Chapter Twelve: Vegas Baby!**

The flight to Vegas was long and boring (aside from the incredibly hot Russian God that held me in his arms and murmured sweet things in my ear) and when we finally made it, I was relieved to just be standing on the ground again. I've flown way too much in the past year, and I could really do without it.

Our last two days in Baia, Dimitri and I spent every minute we could with his family. I missed them already! They're such amazing people and I consider them to be my family. Dimitri is elated by how easily I get along with his family and their acceptance of us. I guess they can't deny the level of our love and commitment to eachother.

Using Abe's money, we got the nicest room at the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino, both staying away from The Luxor. That place held the bad memories of when we fought in the hallway last time we were here. We wouldn't risk going near The Witching Hour, for fear of detection. After settling into our room, we went to a local drugstore to buy some hair dye for me. I grimaced at the thought of dyeing my hair, but it needed to be done. We also bought some color contacts for me. We decided that after we dyed my hair, we would both get haircuts. That was something I **really** didn't want either of us to do, especially not Dimitri. I loved his hair so much!

"I'll get it cut a little Roza. I have to so we don't get caught." he said, trying to seem like he didn't care that he had to cut his hair. I saw right through it of course, but I didn't say anything. I didn't even try to conceal my sadness at cutting his hair.

"I love your hair so much . . . but you're right. But you are not getting it cut past your ears. Understand?" I said, authority in my voice.

"Loud and clear, Bosswoman." he replied with a smile. "You are not cutting your hair past your shoulders. Understand?" he said, mimicking my tone.

"Loud and clear, Bossman." I replied, mimicking him. After that little exchange, he started to get to work and dye my hair. I chose a really light blonde, because it was the complete opposite of my hair right now. It would soon be bleach-blonde instead of my nearly-black-brown hair. Dimitri chose crystal-blue color contacts for me. Ugh.

"I'm going to look like a living Barbie Doll!" I whined. He just chuckled. Then realization hit me. "That's why you chose blue contacts, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe . . ." he replied. I smacked him. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for my own amusement. I'm not a doll, mister." I replied.

"You're much prettier than a Barbie Doll anyway. That comparison doesn't do you justice." he said. I rolled my eyes at him and snorted.

"Sure. You're just saying that so I won't be mad. By the way, it worked." I said, reaching my face up to kiss him.

"I should make you angry more often if that's my reward!" he said with a laugh.

"Right now, just focus on not totally wrecking my hair right now. If you wreck my hair, you'll have to deal with me, Belikov. And not in a good way." I replied, a dangerous look in my eyes. He just laughed it off, but paid more attention to my hair. Ha. He listened!

Thirty long minutes later, Dimitri was rinsing the dye from my hair. When he was done, I immediately brushed and dried my hair, not wanting to look in the mirror yet. I put the contacts in without a mirror, wanting the full effect.

"Dammit! These stupid contacts burn like hell!" I said angrily. Once I got the wretched things in, Dimitri gasped. "Do I look that bad?" I asked, grimacing.

"No. Never. Roza . . . you look . . . incredible. Breathtaking." he replied, a stupid grin on his face. Curiosity drove me to turn around and look in the mirror. Surprisingly, I liked what I saw.

"Stop drooling. I know I'm hot and all but someone's going to slip in your puddle of drool!" I said jokingly. He just stared at me, unmoving. "Hello? Earth to Dimitri? Hellooooooooooooo?" I waved my hand in front of his face, and he snapped out of it.

"Sorry. You're just so heart-breakingly beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked. He looked like he actually meant it.

"Oh stop it!" I replied, giving him a playful push. I was starting to blush. "I suppose it's time to get a haircut?" I asked. This was the part I was dreading the most.

"Yep. I guess so." he said, a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Yay!" I replied with mock enthusiasm.

When we returned an hour and a half later, I was actually pleased with our haircuts. I had just below shoulder length hair with a really awesome sidebang, and if it's actually possible, Dimitri was actually sexier with ear length hair instead of shoulder length hair. I just wanted to run my hands through it, but we had work to do. We set out for The Witching Hour, where I would look for the manager guy from last time and try to get more information out of him.

"Dimitri, can I borrow your cell phone? I really need to buy one. We should do that tonight." I asked.

"Sure but . . . why?" he responded.

"I'm going to call my Alchemist friend Sydney. I'm going to ask her to print some copies of Eric Dragomir's file because it was stolen by someone . . . which I still have to find out who did that." I replied. He handed me his cell phone and dialed the now familiar number.

"Hello? Sydney Sage speaking." a voice on the other end chimed.

"Hey Syd. It's your favorite evil creature of the night!" I replied.

"Rose? Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" she asked, slightly panicky.

"Yeah. It's a long story that I don't care to explain. I need you to come to Vegas with a copy of Eric Dragomir's file." I replied.

"I already told you I can't give you that, Rose. I'll get in trouble and-" I cut her off.

"I know. But this is really important. I didn't break out of jail for nothing. I really need that file." I said urgently.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, then a sigh. "Fine. You're lucky I like you." she muttered.

"Thank you so much! When will you be here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. What hotel?" she asked.

"MGM Grand. But we'll pick you up at the airport." I replied.

"We? Who else is there?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry." I replied.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." she said.

"Bye Sydney." I replied, then the line went dead.

"So when will she be here?" Dimitri asked.

"Tomorrow. Now lets get me a cell phone, then get into The Witching Hour." I replied.

"Let's go." he replied, taking my hand.

**Review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in a few days... My computer decided to be really stupid and not work so my dad had to take it in to be fixed. I really hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I would've updated sooner if I could've. Maybe I'll post two chapters to make up for it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Hmm... I wonder if I have enough money to buy Dimitri... or Christian... sigh... A girl can dream!**

-Sarah

**Chapter Thirteen: Tipsy**

The entire way to The Witching Hour, Dimitri and I struggled to come up with fake names. We finally decided on Jenni for me and Alex for him. We laughed a little, and it was hard to get used to calling eachother those names.

I absolutely adore my new phone. It's a white Blackberry Bold and I'm like in love with it!

We arrived at The Witching Hour, and I went straight to the bar. I figured the manager would be around there again since that's where he was last time. I ordered a drink, which earned me a disapproving look from Dimitri.

"Oh _Alex_," I giggled, "loosen up! I need to make it look like I'm here to have fun." I stated.

"I know _Jenni_. Just don't get completely smashed!" he replied. I got a Smirnoff Ice. As I drank it, I scanned around the room for the manager guy. For a few minutes, he was nowhere to be seen. Then he seemed to appear right in front of me. Weird!

"Hey beautiful. Can I get you a drink?" he asked me. Dimitri's eyes narrowed at him but he didn't say anything. I just played along.

"Sure. I'll take some vodka. Give me the hardest stuff you got." I replied. He obeyed, and placed in front of me was some Russian vodka, or as I like to call it, rocket fuel. "Thanks babe." I said.

"No problem gorgeous." he replied.

"Do you know anything about Eric Dragomir possibly having another child?" I asked. I took a sip of my vodka.

"What's it to you?" he replied.

"Oh, just wondering." I replied. I gave him my man-eating smile, and he became putty.

"All I know is that he liked to spend some time with the dancers." he said. I knew he wasn't lying by the look on his face. I gulped down the rest of my vodka, and he got me another one. Not wanting to be rude, I drank that one too. God this stuff was strong! Dimitri must've saw that I'd drank to much so he came up and grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me? I'm talking to her right now." the manager guy said, annoyance written all over his face.

"Chills! It's just my boyfriend." I told him, giggling a little.

"Boyfriend?" the manager guy asked, incredulous.

"Yes, boyfriend. Come on Jenni, I think you've had a little too much." Dimitri said.

"Okay Alex. Let's go back to the hotel room and have some fun." I replied suggestively. He took my hand and guided me out the door.

"I thought I told you not to get totally smashed." Dimitri said.

"Who? Me? I'm perfectly fine, Comrade." as I said that, I stumbled and almost fell.

"Sure you are. Come on." he lifted me up into his arms, probably afraid that I'd fall and crack my head open.

"Easy tiger." I said with a grin. He just chuckled and kept walking. A few minutes later, we arrived back at the hotel. He set me down, hoping I could walk without falling over. Luckily, I made it up to the room without any accidents. Once we were in the room, it was a whole different story. I was walking over to the bed, and I didn't notice the pile of clothes on the floor until it was too late. I tumbled over and landed on my face.

"Roza? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked. He walked over to me and pulled me up.

"I'm fine. My face broke my fall." I replied with a smile.

"Oh Roza . . . you worry me. I'm going to go prematurely gray from worrying about you." he said, exasperated.

"Oh Dimitri . . . you're such a worry wart." I replied, then I poked him on the nose.

He sighed, then said "Come on. I think it's bedtime for the drunk girl."

"Bedtime, eh? Sure. Let's get ready for bed." I replied. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. Electricity crackled between us, and he leaned down to kiss me. It was a hungry kiss, filled with love and passion. He tangled his hands in my hair, and started kissing a trail from my lips to my neck. I started pulling his shirt off, his lips only leaving my skin so I could pull it over his head. He did the same with me, and soon we had both lost our pants. He pulled me to the bed, and I felt like I was on fire. Everywhere he touched me smoldered. This time was much sweeter and more passionate than our time at the cabin, if it's even possible.

When we finished, I laid back against his perfect chest. His arms encircled me, and I was content.

"Well that was great!" I said.

He chuckled, and smiled a beautiful smile at me. "I couldn't agree more." he replied.

"I'm totally smashed. Sorry for doubting your judgement." I said with a smile.

He laughed, and said, "Доброй ночи, мой красивый Roza. Вы - владелец моего сердца. Сон, и мечтает счастливые мечты. Я люблю Вас со всем моим сердцем."

"What in the world does that mean?" I asked.

"It means, good night, my beautiful Roza. You are the owner of my heart. Sleep, and dream happy dreams. I love you with all my heart." he replied.

"Aww. I love you too!" I said. He smiled, and lulled me to sleep singing beautiful Russian lullabies.

**Review :) They make me happy which makes me write :) Please?**

**Oh and I'm writing a new story which will be posted soon :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, since I got some good reviews, I'm gonna post this tonight. OMG high school tomorrow. I'm completely terrified :( Wish me well, let's just hope I don't get rookied because if I do, I will ****not**** be in the mood to write. Maybe some reviews will help :) Anyways, you guys will probably hate me for this chapter... so sorry in advance *smiles sheepishly* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters of VA, although I wish I owned Dimitri. Then no one would even consider coming near me to rookie me because I'd have a tall, hot, menacing Russian by my side :) sigh... Or even Christian. He could burn people :) My friends Nat, Teagan and I wouldn't have anything to worry about with them by our sides. Sadly, they and the others belong to Richelle Mead.**

-Sarah

**Chapter Fourteen: The World Definitely Hates Me.**

When I woke up the next day, I had a killer headache.

"Ugh." I groaned. "This is definitely the worst fucking hangover I've ever experienced. Actually, maybe not worse than the one at your house . . . Stupid goddamn Russian vodka!" I said angrily.

Dimitri chuckled, and said "Oh Roza . . . You're quite adorable when you're angry." I gave him my best Rose Hathaway glare, which just made him laugh.

"Oh ha ha ha. Do we have any Tylenol? If I don't get something to take care of this headache I'm going to punch something." I said with a dangerous look on my face.

"I'll get you some and a glass of water." Dimitri replied. He got up out of bed and I swear he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I let out a shocked gasp at the sight of him. "See something you like?" Dimitri asked jokingly. He pulled on some pants and walked into the bathroom, returning with Tylenol and a glass of water, as promised.

"Thank you." I said, gesturing for him to come sit with me. He nodded, and sat with me.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't puke last night. You were pretty drunk." he said. I remembered falling on my face all too well, and an embarrased blush crept up my cheeks.

"Don't remind me." I replied. My face actually kind of hurt, so I decided to go inspect it in the bathroom mirror. My hair looked like something made a nest in it. I looked away from my hair and saw my face. At least there were no bruises or anything. I sighed, and went back to the main room to pick out some clothes for today.

"What time is your friend meeting us?" Dimitri asked.

"Umm . . . I dunno. I'll call her hold on a sec." I replied. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed her number. It went to voicemail, so I left her a message telling her to call when she got the message.

"How's the headache?" Dimitri asked.

"A bit better now but not by much." I replied with a grimace. Then I pointed to my hair and said, "How are you not laughing at me right now? It looks like something decided to make a nest on my head!" I said.

"No matter what, you'll always be beautiful to me." he replied. His words warmed my heart.

"Aww . . . Thanks Comrade!" I said. "I need to take a shower to try and tame this stupid hair." I told him. "Care to join me?" I asked.

"That would be nice. Thanks for the invite." he replied with a smile. I was so happy that my Dimitri is back and not pushing me away. Then I thought of a question that I absolutely had to ask. "Dimitri? Why did you say that your love faded?"

He sighed, and replied, "I knew they were the only words to get you to stop. But you know what Rose? Love may fade, but true love never does." My heart beated unevenly, and my breathing was ragged. I pulled his face to mine, and we shared a quick but passionate kiss. We then made our way to the shower.

When we got out of the shower, I noticed my phone was beeping. I had a text message, which I assumed was from Sydney, but the name I saw at the bottom of the message made my blood run cold. I dropped my phone, and Dimitri walked over to me immediately.

"Rose? What's wrong?" he asked urgently, but I couldn't respond. I was completely shocked. "Roza! Answer me please! You're scaring me!" he said, more urgent than before. I defrosted enough to point at the phone that was lying at my feet. He picked it up, and I heard a shocked gasp from beside me. "But . . . how? How did they get your number? I don't understand." Dimitri said, his face blank.

"I don't know." I choked out. "What do we do?" I asked in a small voice

"I'm not sure Rose. Why does this type of stuff always happen to you?" he asked, despair in his voice.

"Because the world hates me." I replied, like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"I'll protect you, Roza. I won't let anything happen to you." he said in a fierce voice. He handed me back my phone. I couldn't help but read the message again.

_Hello Rosemarie. I hear you're back in Vegas and I'd love for you to come visit us. Of course I'm sure that you'll want to meet Vasilisa's sister? If so then you must come and come alone. If you bring anyone with you, Vasilisa will no longer have a sister. Understood?_

_-Victor_

At the bottom there were directions to Robert's cabin. I could barely breathe. What the hell does Victor want from me? For God's sake! I broke that bastard out of jail and this is how he repays me? I decided to text him back and give him a piece of my mind.

_Victor you sick bastard! Why the hell are you doing this? What the fuck do you want from me? _I wrote and hit send. Moments later, I got a text back.

_Oh Rosemarie . . . you will learn in due time. I suggest you come here quick, because I'm not the most patient man on the planet. _he wrote back. I looked to Dimitri, and the look on his face told me he would not let me go. I had to go, for Lissa's sake.

_Rose! Don't you dare go! _I heard Lissa say in my head.

_Lissa . . . I have to do this for you. It's why I came here._

_No! I can't bear the thought of losing you!_

_You won't lose me Liss. I promise you I __**will **__come out of this alive._

_You don't know that!_

_Yes I do. Don't worry. I'll be fine._

_Rose. You can't do this. I need you. Please don't._

_I have to do this for you, and for the sixteen year old dhampirs. Nothing you can say will change my mind. If you want, go in my head while I'm there so you can make sure I'm safe._

_Fine . . . but I really don't like this._

_I know you don't, but it's my duty. I have to go, I'm meeting Sydney soon. Bye Lissa._

_Bye Rose. _The bond went silent.

"Rose? Rooooooose? Hellooooooo?" Dimitri said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry. I was talking to Lissa." I replied.

"You're not going. I hope you know that." he said.

"I have to, Dimitri." I sighed.

"No!" he roared.

"I have to! Not just for Lissa, but for the sixteen year old dhampirs! We'll figure out a plan. I promise not to do anything impulsive." I said calmly. I was quite proud of myself for keeping my control.

"Roza . . . I can't even think about letting you go off alone. I can't think about the fact that I might lose you, that I'll never see your beautiful smile, hear your smartass comments, and the fact that I might not wake up next to you ever again. I just got you back!" he said, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Oh Dimitri . . . don't be scared. I promise when I go I will make it back to you. I'm not going to say that it's going to be easy; nothing ever is. You just need to understand that I have to do this. I don't want to, but I need to. Please understand." I replied, wiping the lone tear off his cheek. He was shaking a little, so overcome with emotion. "I know too well what it's like to lose someone; I temporarily lost you. I know the dangers of this, and I wouldn't risk putting you through the pain I went through for nothing." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm just terrified, Roza. You're the only one with the power to scare me. I. Can't. Lose. You." he replied slowly. "I do see why you have to, but I'm selfish enough to want to keep you here, safe in my arms. Or at least to go with you." he said.

"To tell you the truth, I'd probably be acting the same way if our situations were reversed. But you just have to really trust me on this." I replied.

He sagged in defeat. "We are going to be taking every precaution we can." he said.

"I know. We'll figure everything out. We have to get dressed now because I'm sure I'll be getting a call from Sydney any minute now." I replied. He sighed, and we got dressed.

**Please review? It brightens my day :)**

**Oh and I'm staring to write my new story tonight :D As for VA Games Night, I'm a little stuck so plz read and help me with ideas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm alive! I survived my first day of High School :D I really hope you guys don't hate me after this chapter... but I know you all will :) Anyways, on with chapter fifteen!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters of VA, just Dimitri. HA, I wish. I'm totally kidding, though I wish I wasn't. Dimitri and everyone else belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected**

Twenty minutes after our little ordeal, we were in our rental car on our way to the airport to pick Sydney up.

"I wonder if she'll recognize me . . ." I mused.

"I'm sure she will once she looks past the blonde hair and blue eyes." Dimitri replied. "And once she sees the way you act." he added with a smirk. I smacked him on the side of the head.

"I wonder what she'll say when she sees you. After all, you're supposed to be Strigoi." I said in a flat tone. "She was at the memorial service with me that we held at your house, so she knows everything." I added. Dimitri was silent for the longest time.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you felt . . . It must've been horrible." he choked up at the end.

"It was, but it doesn't matter now that I have you back. It's all in the past." I replied.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. You're so forgiving, loving, beautiful, caring . . . I could keep going forever, but one thing is clear: I'm insanely lucky to have met you." he said. "I love you so much it hurts. My life was boring and meaningless until I met you."

"Oh Dimitri . . . I feel the same about you. If anything, you becoming Strigoi strengthened us, made us see that we'll never let eachother go." I replied.

"I agree. Even when I was Strigoi, all I thought about was you. You dominated every thought in my head and I wanted to make you mine. It was in a twisted way but it made me see that even in that state, our love shone through." he said.

"I know what you mean. Even when you were like that, I still loved you as much as I did before. That's what made me hesitate." I replied. "I'm glad that I hesitated both times, or else you wouldn't be here." Just then, we pulled into the airport parking lot. We found out that the flight from New Orleans was at gate 3 so we made our way over and waited. The plane was landing in 10 minutes. We sat down in some chairs, and it still amazed me how Dimitri could sit so gracefully, considering his height. I just plopped down in my chair, earning a chuckle from him.

"What? I'm not as poised and graceful as you." I said, glaring at him.

"That's one thing I love about you: you don't care what others think of you." he responded.

"I care what you think of me . . ." I mumbled so he couldn't hear me. "I love you." I said loudly.

"I love you too. More than you know." he replied.

"Oh I think I have an slight idea . . ." I said before leaning over and kissing him swiftly. He pulled me out of my chair so that I was now sitting on his lap. He sat there, gazing into eachothers eyes for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm gonna talk to Lissa . . . just to see if she's making any progress with my case." I told him.

"Hurry back to me." he replied.

_Hey Lissa._

_Hey Rose . . . what's up?_

_At the airport waiting for Sydney._

_I see . . . why?_

_She had some files on your dad that I want to investigate, see if I can find any clues._

_Oh._

_Yep . . . so how is your search for the person who framed me going?_

_Not so good . . . I've been searching everywhere for some type of clue . . . I just can't find anything. Christian has been helping, and he hasn't found anything either. I feel like a failure._

_Oh Liss . . . you're not a failure. We'll figure everything out. Maybe once I get back to the hotel room I'll try to contact Tatiana. Maybe she knows somthing that can help us._

_That's a brilliant idea! Oh and speaking of your hotel room . . . you have to teach me how to block you out faster. I almost couldn't get out in time last night._

I grimaced internally. _Yeah . . . we'll take care of that when I see you again. Which I hope will be soon because I miss you like crazy! And I'm dying to show you my new look!_

_New look? What did you do?_

_Hold on. I'll try to think of my reflection and see if you can see a picture._

_'Kay. _I pulled up the picture of my self in the mirror the first time I looked at my new self. _Wow Rose! You look beautiful! I never thought blonde would suit you so well! Now we're both blondies!_

_Ha. Thanks Liss. How is everyone back at Court?_

_Christian is the same as ever . . . Adrian is a different story. _Just then I saw what Adrian looked like, because Lissa was thinking of it. He looked haggard, deep purple circles under his eyes, he needed to shave, his clothes were rumpled, and he was pretty much always drunk.

_I can't believe I did that to him . . ._

_You had to, Rose. He'll understand someday. You just don't love him as much as you love Dimitri._

_I know, I just feel horrible. I don't even think he'll want to be friends. It might be selfish, but I need him in my life to be happy._

_I know. Well I gotta go, and I bet Dimitri is getting lonely so go and be with him. Talk to me whenever._

_Okay Liss. Can you tell Adrian I'm sorry?_

_Sure. Bye Rose._

_Bye Lissa._

I went back to reality just then, seeing big beautiful brown eyes staring into mine.

"You scare me when you do that. You look dead or something along those lines. It's freaky." Dimitri said worriedly.

"Aww . . . Don't worry about me." I replied. Just then, my eyes scanned the room to look for Sydney, as her plane landed while I was talking to Lissa. Her eyes zeroed in on Dimitri, and I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Um . . . Excuse me?" Sydney said, looking uncomfortable.

"Aww Syd . . . I can't believe you don't recognize me!" I said, mock sadness in my voice.

"Rose? Wow you've changed. A lot. And why is Dimitri standing beside you?" she replied, sceptisism on her face.

"The appearance change was for security reasons, and I'll explain Dimitri in the car." I told her. She nodded, and we headed off to retrieve her luggage and then went to the car.

"Okay. Explain." she said from the back seat as we were driving away. Dimitri chuckled at her.

"Wow you don't waste time, do ya Syd?" I asked, laughing a bit at her serious face.

"Well what am I supposed to do? I thought he was a Strigoi!" she replied.

"Long story short, I found a way to turn him back. It takes too long to explain, so maybe another time. Dimitri is a dhampir again." I explained.

"Oooookay?" she replied.

"So did you get the files on Eric Dragomir?" I asked.

"Yes. They're in my bag." she replied.

"We need to investigate the whole 'Jane Doe' thing. That's why we're in Vegas. That is where the money was being transferred, right?" I asked her.

"Umm . . . yeah." she replied. "Might I ask why we're investigating this?" she asked.

"Well it turns out that Lissa has a half-sibling and she needs that sibling to get on the council so she can vote against the age-decree." I hoped Sydney would know what I meant by the age decree . . .

"Okay. I guess that's a good enough reason . . . You're lucky to have met me or you'd be lost right now." she said with a smirk.

"I know . . . but you're actually lucky to have met me or else you would be dead right now." _checkmate!_ I chuckled.

"Fine, you win." she said in a defeated tone. Dimitri stayed silent, except for the occasional chuckle or smile. "So where are we headed?" she asked.

"To our hotel room. We're going to sort through all of the files there." Dimitri replied.

"Okay." Sydney replied. We drove in silence.

I noticed something on the road not too far ahead of us. "Dimitri, what is that?" I asked.

"I don't know!" he replied.

We got a closer, and I saw what it was. "DIMITRI! STOP! WE'RE GOING TO HIT-" but it was too late.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! Cliffie :) what do you think they hit? Review and you'll find out sooner. I'm not updating until I get 10 more reviews. I'm at 25 reviews now, so when I get to 35 I will update. Capiche? Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay, I got my 35th and 36th reviews today, so here is chapter sixteen. This is just a filler chapter, but you guys are gonna love the next chapter because lets just say it involves Rose and Tylenol 3... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dimitri, you can do my disclaimer for me.**

**Dimitri: No Sarah, you can do it yourself.**

**Me: Pleeeeeeeeease?**

**Dimitri: No. Go away.**

**Me: Unless you do my disclaimer, I will make Rose die in the most painful way possible.**

**Dimitri: NOOOOO! I can't let that happen. I guess I'll do the stupid disclaimer...**

**Me: Yay! Now proceed.**

**Dimitri: Sarah does not own VA or any of it's characters, although she keeps trying to buy me... Richelle Mead won't sell me though. She loves me too much :) She owns everyone else too.**

**Me: Thanks Dimitri :D**

**Dimitri: Yeah, whatever. I'm going to find Rose.**

-Sarah

**Chapter Sixteen: Not cool.**

What the hell just happened?

One minute we were driving along down the road, then we hit something big which sent the car flying. _What the hell_! I hurt all over. I remember how to open my eyes just in time to wish I hadn't.

I screamed.

It was a blood-curdling shriek of horror and agony. Because what I saw before me was horrible. The car was upside-down, so we were hanging from our seats. I saw blood all around me, and I couldn't tell who was bleeding or where it was coming from. We were all pretty messed up, because the car hit _hard_. Sydney was unconscious in the back seat, and her forehead was bleeding. Dimitri groaned beside me, and I reached over to grab him. I had a huge gash along my arm, and blood was flowing steadily from it. I touched Dimitri's arm, and he looked at me.

"Roza?" he asked, completely out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Everything hurts." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ugh. I feel horrible. I can't get rid of my light-headedness." he replied with a groan.

"Well you're probably light-headed because we're hanging upside-down." I said. Then I really examined him. He had a long slice across his forehead and a smaller cut on his cheek. "And you're losing blood from the cuts on your face." I added. Then I noticed that the windshield was shattered. Huh. That's probably why we're all cut up.

"How do we get out of this? Is Sydney okay?" he asked.

"I don't know and she's unconscious and badly bleeding from the corner of her forehead." I replied. We both started to try to unbuckle ourselves so we could grab Sydney and get out of the car. Dimitri got his, but I was having a hard time with mine. Dimitri moved to help me with mine. When he got it and I started to fall from the floor, I noticed my leg was crushed between the seat and the car and the pain was horrible.

"OW! HOLY SHIT! FUCK!" I screamed as loud as I could. My cussing must've gotten Sydney somewhat conscious, because I heard her groan from the back seat.

"Roza! Oh my God! Are you okay?" he said in a frantic voice.

"Do I look okay! My leg is stuck! Can you hold me up so there's no pulling? I really need a minute!" I asked in a pissed off voice. I felt bad for taking my pain out on Dimitri but it _hurt._ He didn't speak as he held me up. I reached into my pocket, trying to find my phone. When I pulled it out, I found Abe's number and hit talk.

"Abe Mazur speaking." he said after a few rings.

"Dad. I need you to send people here. _Immediately_!" I said, my voice full of pain and annoyance.

"Why? What's wrong Rose?" he asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"We are currently in a ditch, hanging upside down in our car. We hit something and it sent us flying. Dimitri managed to get his seatbelt off and when he came to try to help me out of mine, I realized my leg was caught. I'm sure it's broken or something and _it hurts like hell._" I replied.

"Shit! Where are you guys?" he asked, now fully panicked.

"We were on our way back from the airport. So somewhere on the highway." I replied.

"Okay! I'll be there in 20 minutes. Hold on until then." he said before the line disconnected. I put my phone back into my pocket and turned to Dimitri.

"Dad's gonna be here in 20 minutes. Can you try to buckle me back in so you won't have to hold me up? Sydney probably needs your help."

"I'll try." he replied. That being said, he reached up for the seatbelt. It took a few minutes, but he finally got it.

"Thank you. Sorry for snapping at you a few minutes ago." I said.

"It's okay Rose. You were in a lot of pain and I don't blame you." he replied. "Now I'm gonna help Sydney get out of her seatbelt." he pointed to Sydney, who was fidgeting with her seatbelt.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Sydney asked a few minutes later, coming up beside me once Dimitri freed her from the seatbelt.

"Just peachy." I replied, glaring at her. She shrunk back a little.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look at my leg and you'll see!" I replied.

"Well that looks painful." she commented, her gaze fixed on my stuck leg.

"It feels a hell of a lot worse than it looks!" I snapped at her. "You two amongst yourselves, I'm gonna talk to Lissa." I grumbled. Without waiting for a response, I slipped into Lissa's head so I wouldn't be able to hear Sydney and Dimitri. She was with the whole group, and they looked panicked. No doubt because of me . . .

"Guys! She's conscious!" Lissa said excitedly. Everyone's faces went from panicked to calm and sort of confused. Then Lissa realized that Mia and Eddie didn't know the bond was two ways. They just figured that Lissa had a feeling that there was something wrong with me, but she didn't know what. "The bond is two ways now." she stated. Everyone sighed with relief. "She's in my head right now if any of you want to talk to her."

It was Adrian who spoke up. "Rose? What the hell happened? You scared us to death!" he said.

_Tell him we hit something big on the highway, but we don't know what. It sent the car flying, and we're all pretty beat up. _I said to Lissa. She repeated it to the whole room.

"How bad is everyone hurt?" Eddie asked.

_Tell him that from what I can see, Dimitri has a few cuts on his face and Sydney has a huge cut on the corner of her forehead. _She repeated me.

"What about you, Rose?" Mia asked.

_Tell her I'm pretty cut up, I got the worst of it. I'm still hanging upside-down because my leg is crushed between the seat and a part of the car. _She told them what I said, tears starting to run down her face.

_How are you going to get help? _She asked me, not speaking out loud.

_I called Abe on my phone. It didn't get lost or crushed in the crash._

_I wish I was there with you. Once you get out of that car, you won't have anyone there to heal you!_

_I know . . . I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Oh God, how will I get to Victor now? If I don't go, he'll kill your sister. Shit! I still have to tell Sydney about that! I guess I won't need the files anymore . . . I forgot about Victor's texts because I got a little er, distracted at the airport. It completely slipped my mind! I'm such a ditz!_

_Oh Rose, you're not a ditz. And you know what? Screw the Court! I'm coming to meet you. I'll bring Eddie and Christian. I'm not taking no for an answer!_

_Liss . . . It's too dangerous for you to leave the wards!_

_I don't give a shit! You always do so much for me, now I want to do something for you. I want to heal you, then I'll go right back to the Court._

_I'm not going to win this, am I?_

_Nope._

_Fine. But swear to me that you'll go straight back to the Court._

_I promise. I'll tell Christian and Eddie._

_Okay. Well I'll go update everyone. Abe's gonna be here soon anyways . . ._

_Bye Rose. See ya soon!_

_Ugh. Bye Liss. _I slipped out of her head and sighed.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"10 minutes." Dimitri replied. "We have probably another five minutes until Abe gets here." he added.

"Ugh. Wanna hear something just _perfect_?" I asked, sarcasm lacing my tone.

"Sure."

"Lissa, Christian and Eddie are coming to Vegas. Lissa wants to heal me." I was beyond pissed, she could get hurt because of me.

"Damn. They might get hurt." he replied.

"I know, but Lissa is so damn stubborn when she wants to get her way." I said.

"Why is it so bad?" Sydney asked.

"Because it's two Moroi with only one dhampir. Sure, Christian's a fire user, but Lissa is supposed to always have two guardians with her. Christian is too, but the other Royals are unfair to his family." I replied with an angry look on my face.

"Why are they unfair to his family?" she asked.

"Because his parents, Lucas and Moira Ozera, willingly turned Strigoi. His family is looked down upon because of that." I replied. She gasped.

"So he's Christian Ozera?" she said, looking a little bit panicked.

"Yes. He's Lissa's boyfriend." I replied.

"But he's dangerous! Everyone says he's going to turn Strigoi!" she shrieked.

I resisted the urge to smack her. "Christian is not going to turn Strigoi! He's _nothing _like his parents! He's the one person the least willing to turn Strigoi." I yelled. Sydney looked scared, but just then, we heard people coming towards us. Talk about saved by the bell . . .

**Okay, so like I said, this is just a filler, so I'll ask for five reviews instead of ten :) keep that in mind! REVIEW :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews :) I really appreciate them, and they make my day! Enjoy this chapter, there's some Adrian at the end for those who were wondering if he had just dropped off the face of the Earth :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or any of its characters. They belong to the talented Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Solution**

I was so relieved to see Abe and his men. My leg was hurting like hell, and I was really light-headed from all the blood rushing to my head. I had absolutely no idea how they planned on getting me out . . . Abe walked over and leaned in to see me.

"Oh my God Rose! Little Girl, you look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Old Man." I replied with a scowl.

He looked away from me. "Pavel! Get over here and bring a few others. We need to get her out **now**." he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Was it really that bad? I took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Yes sir!" Pavel replied. He was at the car with three others in a matter of seconds. "Um, sir? How are we going to get her out?" he asked.

"We'll have to use the Jaws of Life." Abe replied. "Go get them." he added.

"Yes sir." one of the other guardians replied. He returned moments later. I must've looked scared because Dimitri reached over and grasped my hand.

"Rose, while Pavel gets you out I want you to stay _extremely _still. Stay calm, we'll get you out as fast as we can." Abe said.

"Okay." I replied in a determined voice. I squeezed Dimitri's hand a little harder. They started cutting away at the car, and I'd occasionally wince when it would jostle my leg. It seemed to take forever, until Dimitri spoke.

"Roza, open your eyes. It's over." he said. I hadn't even realized how tightly shut my eyes were. Dimitri carefully unbuckled my seatbelt, and I held back a scream. However, I couldn't hold back the small yelp that escaped my lips when my leg fell forward.

"Someone get her some painkillers!" Abe shouted.

"Right away, sir." Pavel replied. He returned with Tylenol 3.

"Really? Tylenol 3? I'm gonna be sooooooooo out of it . . ." I stated with an eye-roll. Once they had me sitting, they handed me water and the pill. I sighed, and took the pill.

**Dimitri POV**

I swear to God, once the Tylenol kicked in, I'd never seen anything funnier than what I'm seeing now. It was a lot funnier than drunk Rose. She was completely out of it. She was stumbling around, trying to walk. Seeing her struggle, I walked over to pick her up.

"Oooooh! I get a lift!" she said happily.

I chuckled. "Yes, you do. I guess you're just special." I replied.

"The Dimitri Express is accepting passengers! All aboard! Choo choo!" she said, a stupid grin on her face.

I bit back laughter. "You're the only passenger, Roza. This is your lucky day, I guess."

"Weeeeeeee!" she squealed. I made it to the car, where our cuts would be treated. My head was pretty cut up, but I had nothing seriously wrong with me. Rose was a different story. She had a long, painful looking slice going up her arm. Her face was cut up too, but the worst of her injuries was definitely her leg. It was twisted, and the bone also snapped. It seems to me that Rose always manages to get hurt. Usually, she's also the one with the most injuries. She was definitely accident prone. I smiled indulgently at her; this person in front of me, athough usually cut up or bruised, was the most beautiful person I have ever met. She had inner- and outer-beauty. She looked adorable with that grin on her face . . .

I really don't want her to go to Victor alone. I get panicky every time I think about her going to face him all by herself. I wish that there was some way for me to go with her, but I know that I can't. Lissa's sister will be killed if I do. It's selfish, but I would rather Lissa's sister be killed, although I'd never admit it to Rose. She'd probably bite my head off!

"Rose, I'll be right back okay?" I said.

"Okay . . ." she replied dreamily. I chuckled and walked over to talk to Abe.

"Abe? I need to talk to you about something." I said.

"Yes?" he asked. I grabbed Rose's phone out of my pocket. Rose had handed it to me before they got her out of the car. I went through the messages until I found the ones from Victor.

"Read this." I replied. He nodded and began to read.

When he finished, his face was full of anger and disbelief. "That bastard! How dare he say this to my daughter!"

"I know. I'm not happy about it either."

"What is she going to do?" Abe asked.

"She wants to go. I don't want her to, but no one can change her mind. She's very adamant about doing this for Lissa." I replied.

"What does he even want with her?"

"I don't know. I wish I could stop her from going but Rose is too stubborn."

"Yes, she's exactly like Janine when it comes to stubbornness." he said, a fondness in his eyes as he thought of Janine.

"Abe, I hope you know that I really love Rose." I stated, out of the blue.

"Yes . . ." a look of confusion flashed on his face.

"Good. Then you know that I'd never let anything happen to her. Ever."

"I know, Dimitri. I can see how much you really do love her and I respect that."

"Thank you. We should probably go and check on her, shouldn't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're probably done bandaging her up and splinting her leg by now." he replied. We walked over to the car in silence.

Pavel walked over to me. "Rose is done, now we need to clean your cuts." he told me. I nodded and sat down.

There must've been a few pieces of glass in the cuts on my face, because they kept pulling little pieces of something out. I winced occasionally when they would hit something that hurt. They finished up by glueing my cuts and then putting little bandages over them. I got out and walked over to where they put Rose.

"Hey Comrade!" she said, her face lighting up when she saw me.

"Hello Roza. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Weird. Kinda dizzy." she replied. She had a long bandage going up the length of her arm, with smaller bandages scattered over her body. I was just glad that she wasn't feeling any pain. Yet.

"It's okay. It won't last for long." I assured her.

"OMG! There's a unicorn flying around! Do you see it?" she asked excitedly. Wow. Those pills were strong!

"No, I don't. What does it look like?"

"It's soooooooo pretty! It's white, it has a white mane and tail and a rainbow colored horn. Did I mention it's sooooooooo pretty?"

I chuckled. "Yes, you did. How about you get some sleep? You must be tired." I said, not wanting to hear what crazy thing would come out of her mouth next.

"Okay, but only if you come snuggle with me!" she replied. I nodded and picked her up, going to find Abe.

I found him over by the car where Sydney was being treated. "Abe, is there anywhere I can take her so she can lie down?" I asked.

"Of course. Follow me." he replied. He led us over to a camper that he had brought along.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and walked out. I laid Rose down on one of the beds, and squished myself in beside her. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Comrade." she mumbled.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Roza." she fell asleep quickly, and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her silky blonde hair was splayed wildly around her face, her pink lips were turned up into a smile. _She must be dreaming, _I thought. I could smell her lovely scent of vanilla and lavender that was unique to her. She looked like an angel, sleeping peacefully in my arms. I soon got a little tired, so I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.

**Rose POV**

I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms, still feeling weird.

I started to dream, and it was the best dream I'd ever had.

It was of Dimitri and I, and we were surrounded by children. _Our children. _

We had little identical twin girls, Larisa and Nika, and a little boy, Alexander. The three of them were beautiful; a perfect balance of Dimitri and I in each of them. They had my hair color, but Dimitri's eyes.

I wanted to stay in this dream forever, living the perfect life with my husband and children, but Adrian apparantly had different plans. I was ripped out of my dream, and I found myself standing in a meadow. Adrian was sitting on a picnic blanket.

"Hey, little dhampir." Adrian said, not meeting my eyes.

"Hey Adrian. I didn't think you would come back."

"I didn't think I would either, but when you got into the accident, I realized how short life is and I don't want us to fight. I want to be in your life, if not as your boyfriend, then as your friend."

"Oh Adrian, I wouldn't want it any other way!" I walked over, sat down, and hugged him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Adrian, you will find the perfect girl for you. I know it."

"I hope so, little dhampir."

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, just a little lonely." he replied. "What about you?"

"Well, the usual. Getting a bone snapped twice in less than one week. Same old, same old." I replied with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah . . . you always seem to get hurt, don't you?"

"Yep. I'm accident prone, I guess."

"Well, I have to go, but I'll visit again soon. Got it?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah. See ya, Adrian." the last thing I saw before the dream faded away was Adrian smiling.

I returned to the familiar blackness of sleep, dreaming of nothing.

**So, did you guys like Dimitri's POV? Who else absolutely loved when Rose was all out of it from the Tylenol 3? That stuff is actually that strong, and I know this because my brother had to take it before. It was quite funny what he did, if you wanna know then pm me. Anyways, REVIEW :D please? Lissa will arrive in the next chapter, I think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't doubt that you guys all hate me, because you've waited so long for this chapter. I made it extra long just for you guys, and I would've had it up earlier but my mom is a computer hog, and I have a hard time getting her to get off so I can get on.**

**Disclaimer: As you all probably know, I sadly am not Richelle Mead. If I was, then I'd send all you awesome readers early copies of the real Last Sacrifice. Richelle Mead owns the characters, and I do not. I only own my plot.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Act**

I woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and disoriented.

_What happened yesterday? _I asked myself.

It all came back to me in a rush.

Blood. Pain. Crash. Crushed.

I screamed as the memories came flooding back to me.

I hadn't noticed Dimitri was next to me until he shot up.

"Roza! What's wrong?" he was panicking.

"Dimitri! Oh God, the crash . . . are you okay?" I asked.

He looked puzzled. "I'm fine, Roza. Why are you freaking out so bad?"

I stared at him. "How are you not? Where are we? What's going on?" the questions were rapidly flying out of my mouth.

"Shhh . . . it's okay. You probably don't remember much because we had to give you some Tylenol 3 for your leg. We're in a camper that Abe brought." he explained.

I sagged with relief. His arms encircled me, and I felt safe. I cried silently into his chest, although I didn't even know why I was crying.

I couldn't hold back any longer; I crushed my lips to his with such a burning intensity. I threw my entire self into that kiss, grateful we were okay. He responded eagerly, holding me tighter in his warm embrace.

We broke the kiss, and I found myself getting lost in the depths of his warm chocolate brown eyes. They were burning with love and passion.

After a few moments of our silent staring contest, Dimitri broke the silence.

"Come on, we should get dressed so we can get to the airport."

I was confused. "Why are we going to the airport?"

"We have to pick up Lissa, Christian and Eddie."

"Right. I forgot about that." I turned to stand up. When I tried, I cried out in pain and fell flat on my face for the second time in three days.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dimitri asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I forgot about my leg too." I smiled sheepishly.

Dimitri reached down to lift me up. "Oh Rose, what am I ever going to do with you?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm a handful. Literally." I smiled up at him, and he just chuckled at me.

He carried me outside of the camper, presumably to see Dad. The fresh air felt nice in my lungs.

Dimitri spotted Abe and walked towards him.

"Hey Rose, how are you feeling?" Abe asked.

"I freaked out a little because I didn't remember what happened at first, but then I remembered the crash but nothing else. Dimitri told me, so I'm fine now." I explained.

"Well I'm just happy to see you able to actually think clearly again. Those Tylenol certainly did a number on you." Abe smirked.

I grimaced. "What did I actually do?"

It was Dimitri who answered my question. "Well, when I picked you up to carry you to the car where our injuries were being treated, you we're going on about how you got a lift and you were special, then you started yelling 'Choo choo! All aboard the Dimitri Express!'" I blushed, and he continued. "When I took you to the camper, you were talking about a unicorn flying around the room and kept going on about how pretty it was." Wow. I guess those things really were strong . . .

I changed the subject. "How's Sydney?"

"She's fine, she was a little shaken up but she was really worried about you, Rose." Abe answered.

I exhaled with relief. I was glad that Sydney was okay, because I've come to regard her as an actual friend, no matter what she had to say about 'Evil Creatures of the Night'.

I sighed. "I guess we don't really need her anymore, since we know now that Victor has Lissa's sister . . ." then I remembered that Abe didn't know. I tensed myself for his reaction, but he wasn't surprised. I looked up to Dimitri for answers.

"I showed him the messages when you were being treated."

"Oh."

Abe spoke. "Now, we need to plan this very carefully."

"I know." I agreed. "Now we need to get going to the airport, right?"

Dimitri nodded. "Are you going to change your clothes or just go like that?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute. I was pretty sure that I would have a hard time getting my pants off and putting another pair on, so I answered, "No, I'll just go like this. I really don't want to fight with my clothes right now. Do you guys want me to talk to Lissa and see when they're landing?"

Abe looked lost, but Dimitri nodded. "I'll explain later, dad." he nodded.

_Hey Liss!_

_Hey Rose, how's the leg?_

_Not too bad. I can deal with it until we pick you up._

_That's good._

_So, how much longer until you land? We need to know when to leave._

_I think the stewardess said twenty minutes or something like that._

_Okay . . . OMG I just thought of something funny to do!_

_What?_

_Okay, so you know what I look like, but Christian and Eddie don't._

_Your point?_

_I should totally go up to them and act like a complete stranger and see what their reactions to me are!_

_OMG that's gonna be soooooo funny! Oh and, I uh, have something to tell you. You're not gonna be happy about it either._

_What is it?_

_Adrian came with us._

_WHAT! THERE'S ONLY ONE GUARDIAN THERE WITH THREE MOROI! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!_

_Rose! Calm yourself down! Don't worry, we'll be fine with you, Dimitri and Abe's Guardians. Plus Christian can keep us safe._

_STILL! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE LISSA! WHY DID YOU LET HIM COME?_

_Because he wouldn't stop bugging us until we agreed to let him. You know how persistant and annoying he can be._

_I know . . . I'm just angry. Anyways, I gotta go. We'll head for the airport now and see you when we get there._

_Okay. Bye Rosie!_

_Bye Vasilisa!_

I turned back to Dimitri and Abe, who were giving me weird looks. "Lissa said the plane is landing in about twenty minutes. Oh and Adrian tagged along. Isn't that _great_?"

Dimitri swore under his breath in Russian. "Do they have any idea how stupid they are?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, but we have to be ready to meet them so let's go."

Dimitri nodded and Abe led us to a car that we could use. It was a van, and I didn't bother to find out what kind. All I noticed was that it was black and shiny. Probably the newest version available, knowing Abe.

Dimitri gingerly set me down in the passenger side, and then walked over to the driver's side. Before we drove away, Abe handed me some crutches and I sent him a grateful look. At least now Dimitri wouldn't have to carry me everywhere. Dimitri started the car, and we drove off towards the airport for the second time in two days.

I was really happy to be able to see Lissa again, but I was worried. _What if something happens to her? _I asked myself. I'd never be able to live with myself knowing she got hurt because she came here to heal me. And Adrian, stupid, care-free Adrian. He was like my brother. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do. Sparky too.

Those thoughts were spiraling around in my head the whole ten minutes it took to get to the airport. Dimitri didn't try talking to me, or maybe he had but I hadn't noticed because I'd been too caught up in my own thoughts to notice anything else.

Dimitri helped me to get out of the car, holding me up until I properly positioned my crutches. I didn't even want to look at my leg; I knew it would be horrible.

You'd think that with all the injuries that I've sustained in my life that I would've used crutches before, but I hadn't. They were annoying, difficult to maneuver, and on more than one occasion, Dimitri had to stop me from falling on my face. Again.

We sat down in the airport for the next ten minutes, waiting for my friends. I told him about my plan with Christian and Eddie, and he laughed.

"What do you think they'll do when they realize that it's me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but if you want I'll hide and film it with your phone."

"Ooooh! Good idea! You are so devious! I like it." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. God I love him so much.

"I love you, my Roza." he whispered.

I giggled before whispering, "I love you too, my Comrade."

He chuckled and held me tight. I sighed.

"I'm gonna ask Liss what's going on, 'kay?"

"Okay."

_Hey Liss. What's going on?_

_We've landed, and now they're getting all the carry-ons out of the compartments. We should be out in a few minutes._

_Okay, man it's gonna be soo funny to see how Christian and Eddie react to me! Adrian already knows what I look like now, because he dream-walked me last night._

_That sucks, it would've been funny to see his reaction too . . ._

_I know. Whatever, though. At least things are patched up between us now._

_YAY WE'RE LEAVING THE PLANE!_

_OMG I'M SOOO EXCITED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!_

_I KNOW!_

_See you in a few minutes!_

_Okay Rose!_

"They're leaving the plane, so go hide. Here take my phone." I told Dimitri.

"Okay, I'll be filming!" He kissed me softly before walking away.

I grabbed my stupid crutches and waited by the gate.

When I saw them walk through, I wanted nothing more then to run and hug them as tight as I could. Lissa felt the same, but she was playing it cool. I casually strolled-well hobbled, actually-over to them and introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Jenni." I extended my hand and used a fake voice.

Christian and Eddie had really weird looks on their faces, but Lissa and Adrian kept their faces neutral.

"I'm Lissa, this is Adrian, Christian and Eddie." Lissa said, trying to keep a straight face.

"It's nice to meet you, Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie." I said warmly. In my head I could hear Lissa's silent laughter. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up.

_Hey Lissa, mind if I do something really funny? _She saw in my head what I wanted to do.

_Go right ahead! Don't worry, I won't be mad._

_Thanks Lissa!_

I walked up and stood right in front of Sparky. "Hey, Christian, is it?" he nodded, and I continued. "You are sooooo cute!" the look on his face was priceless! Saying the words made me want to throw up. It's not that he wasn't cute, but for one I have a hot Russian boyfriend and he's Lissa's boyfriend.

Lissa couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw Christian's face turn red. "Okay, let's let them off the hook." she said.

I spoke with my normal voice again. "Wow you guys are soooooo gullible!"

"Rose?" Eddie asked.

"The one and only, Edster!"

Christian mumbled something that sounded a lot like "I hate you."

I walked up to him and hugged him. "So you hate me, do ya Sparky?"

He sighed. "No, but you're really annoying, did you know that?"

"Aw, Sparky, I'm hurt. I might have to get my Russian after you!" as if on cue, Dimitri came out from behind a pillar and handed me back my phone, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Sorry Rose!" Christian apologized quickly. I just laughed at him.

Dimitri greeted them all. "Hello, everyone. I'm surprised that you didn't know that it was Rose from the crutches!"

"I know. I feel really stupid." Eddie admitted.

I reached out a hand to put on his shoulder. "Oh Eddie, don't feel stupid. I don't even look the same at all, so I didn't expect you guys to know me. Lissa only knew because I showed her a picture in my head and Adrian dream-walked me last night." Dimitri tensed at that last statement. I just shook my head at him and kissed him.

"Aww! You two are absolutely adorable!" Lissa sqealed.

"Call me adorable again and Sparky gets it." I fake threatened her.

Adrian spoke for the first time today. "Okay, stop with the threats and stuff, can we seriously just get out of this airport?"

"Not before I get a hug from each of you!" I replied.

Lissa stepped forward first and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Lissa . . . Can't . . . Breathe . . ." I managed to say. Wow, she's gotten stronger.

"Hey! Don't hog Rose!" Christian teased.

"Oh Sparky, come here and give me another hug!" God, I really was going soft . . .

He stepped forward and gave me a little hug, but I wasn't having any of that. I squeezed him hard, then released him. He was panting from lack of air.

"Come here Eddie!" I ordered. He complied, and gave me a tight hug.

"We've missed you, Rose." he said.

"I've missed you guys too."

"Hey little dhampir, where's my hug?"

"Come here." I muttered. He'd get a hug, then a special treat.

He looked happy and hugged me. I hugged him back, then pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked, clutching his face.

"That was for coming, stupid ass! You should've stayed behind the damn wards!" Everyone burst out laughing at my words.

"I was worried about you, little dhampir. By the way, you look horrible." Dimitri growled at him when he said that.

"Roza does not look horrible, she's always beautiful!" he spat.

"Whoa Comrade, calm down. I always disregard what he says, so you have nothing to worry about. Now, can we leave? I hate these stupid damn crutches!"

"Okay, but do you want me to carry you? I don't mind." Dimitri replied.

I thought about it. "Yeah, that would be nice. I can't walk very good with these things, so I look like an idiot."

He took my crutches and handed them to Eddie, then he gently picked me up, bridal style, so he wouldn't hurt my leg.

When we reached the car, he set me down gently in the passenger seat again.

"Thanks Comrade, now lets go."

He nodded in agreement, and we headed back.

**Aww, who else thinks Dimitri is a sweetie? **

**Review, and I will get the next chapter up as fast as I possibly can.**

**Bear with me, I am only 13 and with high school, friends and a computer hogging mother, I'm doing my best because you guys really are awesome :)**


	19. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter :(**

**As much as it pains me to say this, I need to take a break from this story :'( It's just that I have too much on my plate with other stories, so I have no time left for this. I'm obsessed with writing my new story that I'm working on, and I hope to have the first chapter up soon.**

**Please don't hate me, I will keep writing this story. Just not now.**

**Here's a summary of my new story that I'm working on:**

**All the same characters from VA, only with myself, my friends and my family as new characters.**

**We all go to my hometown of Saint John, New Brunswick to visit mine and Natalee's families. A seemingly normal day turns tragic, and life will never be the same again.**

**So, tell me your thoughts and if you want me to elaborate on my new story, pm me and I'll explain more about it.**

**Again, I'm soooo sorry about having to take a break from this story, I just have bad writers block and I have no time for it.**

**If you have any suggestions on what I should do with this story, they're greatly appreciated.**


	20. Author's Note 2 Sorry!

_**A/N: No, this isn't an update. Sorry, I hate these author's notes too. I just want to ask you guys to please check out my new story Twists and Turns. I'm not getting very many reviews, and I think that it's because people won't even give it a chance. Please, just give it a try? Even if you read the summary and think 'Oh, I won't like this. It's probably stupid.' just please read it, and maybe you will surprise yourself by liking it. I love it and I'm just getting so discouraged that people aren't giving it a chance.**_

_**Please, do it for me? Maybe you'll even get a chapter dedicated to you in the future :D**_

_**Readers of Together Forever:**_

_**I'm in the process of writing a new chapter, so don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I'm just finding it hard to get into it, so it's going pretty slow. I hope to have it up within the next few days.**_

_**Readers of Last Sacrifice:**_

_**I really don't want to give up on this story. It's my first ever fanfic, so I would be sad to give up. I'm experiecing horrible writers block; I have absolutely no ideas. So, if anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. I'd like to finish this story before the actual Last Sacrifice comes out.**_

_**Readers of VA Karaoke Night:**_

_**Okay, I'm not giving up. Sorry it's been so long, but I'll write a quick chapter and hopefully have it up today. Before I write, any songs you guys want put in? I might have a few ideas, because I'm obsessed with a few other bands now, but any ideas will be considered and appreciated.**_

_**Readers of VA Games Night:**_

_**I probably won't have another chapter up for a little while. I'm trying hard to focus on my more serious stories, so this and VA Karaoke Night are the least of my worries. But, Karaoke Night is easier and quicker to write than this is, so that's why I'll have a chapter of that up before a chapter of this. I'm still accepting ideas for games, because I'm really running out of ideas.**_

_**So, please bear with me for everything. Remember, check out Twists and Turns. I really need to hear what people think of it :)**_

_**-Sarah**_


End file.
